Secret Six: Second Generation
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Ragdoll puts togheter a new team of mercenaries to break his old teammates out of prison. This is the countinuing story of the Secret Six, the world's greatest mercenary team, with new missions, new members and a new mockingbird.
1. New Recruits

**Secret Six: Second Generation**

**Chapter 1: New Recruits **

_I was in love once, with a girl named Scandal Savage. We were from different worlds she and I. I was from a world of simple pleasures, she was from a world of violence and arbitrary ethics. If there was ever a person that made you believe in freedom from society's norms it was Scandal. She and I eventually got married along with Knockout, my second wife but our happiness wouldn't last long. They belonged to a group of likeminded people that was thrown in jail for defying the superheroes. To make things worse they put them into different prisons._

_Scandal, Knockout, Jeanette, Deadshot & King Shark was put in Belle Reve in Louisiana. It takes me a while for me to get from Gotham to Louisiana and with my salary I can't afford many trips. This year I have only been there three times, on all of them I only meet Scandal (it was against the rules to meet several inmates at once). I have tried to get a meeting with Knockout but Scandal told me Knockout didn't want to meet anyone. I never meet Knockout before the proposal but Scandal had told me about her and all I could think was "I wished I was that woman." Knock Out had grown up under people that wanted her to be a soldier but she rebelled & escaped for a more independent life. During the short time I knew Knockout I found her to be a lively and noble person but I guess jail time is hard on her. All five of them had been requested by Amanda Waller to join Task Force X (AKA Suicide Squad), only Deadshot & King Shark took up the offer. Scandal said that she didn't want to work for that horrible woman anymore and that she much rather would wait for an opportunity to escape._

_Ragdoll was sent to Central City's asylum obviously._

_Catman was declared psychologically insane after slitting the wrist of his own lawyer and was sent to Arkham Asylum. I went to meet him once but the staff told me Thomas Blake doesn't take visitors. _

_Ever since my lost I haven't felt like myself. The dancing is not as fulfilling anymore, I call in sick more now than ever._

Liana Kerzner came home to her apartment after work. She suddenly heard a bunch of scraping & splashing noises from the bathroom. She was almost too afraid to open the bathroom door but she slowly opened it. The toilet was shaking and then Ragdolls head popped out between the toilet seats.

"Excuse me for my theatrical entrance Miss Kerzner" Ragdoll said in his usual sophisticated tone. "But at least I didn't accidentally give you the German licking."

"Peter Merkel" Liana said surprised. "How did you escape from the asylum?"

"Well, I slipped thru a crack in the wall" Ragdoll answered while getting out his last leg out of the toilet. Liana was still a bit in shock over the sight.

"What do you want…I mean, um" (she was afraid that she might have offended him).

"We need your help" he said. That was when the doorbell sounded. Liana went to open it. It was Black Alice in her usual gothic getup.

"Hey Liana, is Ragdoll here?" She said embarrassed while scratching the back of her head and smiling.

Liana & Alice started drinking their coffee in the living room while Ragdoll showered off that sewer smell.

"So Alice what have you done lately?" Liana asked.

"I tried to get a membership in Justice Society but my criminal record ruined my chances" Black Alice said. "Fucking bigots" she mumbled while taking a sip.

Liana looked at Black Alice. This girl had obviously been thru more during her 17 years than most people has during an entire lifetime and the life of supervillainy was not the life for such a young girl.

"So, are you and Merkel…?" Liana asked while nicking her head towards the bathroom. "Not officially but we have kept contact ever since I left the team" Alice responded.

Ragdoll came out of the bathroom completely naked while tying his last bondage over his face. He sat down in the sofa across to Liana & Alice and breathes out.

"Peter can you please put on some clothes" Liana said in as nice a tone she could muster. "Sorry Miss Kerzner but I found that is easier to convince people of thing when I´m in the nude" Ragdoll answered while crossing his legs. "Now, let's get down to business. The first thing I did when I escaped was to get to our old hideout to see after my darling monkey but they were not there. I searched but didn't found them anywhere. Hopefully there happy in monkey heaven or as somebody's overfeed pets. Anyway, after that I started planning on how to rescue our imprisoned friends. During the past year I have learned new fighting techniques, military strategy and been making connections."

"That's fine but you said you needed my help" Liana interrupted.

"Well, you see in order for my plan or plans to work we need somebody that can communicate with our captured teammates and since Black Alice and myself are wanted criminals we are not allowed to visit without being terminally stuck there". Liana sunk her head as she started to understand what Ragdoll was asking her for.

"I don't know, I have always been accepting off the things your team do but help you break out convicted criminals out of two separate institutions, I don't know if I could do that". Ragdoll stood up and looked down at Liana.

"I know what I am asking you is not like anything you done before but I give you my word that you will not be put in harm's way". Ragdoll gave Liana his hand and said "Scandal should have done it for you".

It was in that moment that Black Alice stared in disbelief at Ragdoll. She had never seen this manipulative side of Ragdoll, or was it? Was Ragdoll playing Liana´s emotions to his advantage or did he somehow believe this. The very fact that Liana was visiting was going to raise some eyebrows among the local cops.

"Okay, I'll do it" Liana reluctantly said.

"Great" Ragdoll said with enthusiasm. "Now we are going to pick up the new recruits".

"Wait, what recruits?" Liana asked confused.

"You don't expect Alice & me to go rescue the others by our self do you. I know of a couple of guys that might be able to help. Can you drive us, the first one lives in the Star City suburbs". I promise I pay for the gas money Ragdoll said.

Their first recruit was Cameron Mahkent AKA Icicle. He has been part of both Injustice Society and Secret Society but now resides in a row-house in Star City with his baby daughter Isabelle. The team had been there for ten minutes and Ragdoll & Icicle was already in a heated discussion.

"No, Ragdoll I said that I would consider it" Icicle shouted with a harsh tone.

"Well, I don't see any reason for you not to join us" Ragdoll responded.

"How about the fact that I'm already hiding from the law, I don't need the Secret Society after me too" the ice villain argued.

"Those guys don't see the potential in you as I do. How long has it been since they actually gave you an assignment?" Ragdoll pleaded. "Plus you need money for your baby girl here". Black Alice listened to the conversation while Liana played with Isabelle.

Alice had heard about Icicle Junior from some of the Justice Society members. She had heard that he was mercenary that loved to fight but he was not such a bad guy, he had even been offered membership in JSA but he turned it down.

Icicle leaned against the kitchen sink. "As far as I hear we will not get paid by your employer for these first two undertakings you have been planning". He looked at Ragdoll with a smug smile.

"Mockingbird, Mockingbird is what we call our employer" Ragdoll answered. He silently pondered a while. "What about this, I have already been promised by Mockingbird four other jobs and he is ready to pay us 300 000 dollars for every job done, and I mean individually not as a group. What if I give you my salary in addition to your own for the first two jobs? You are even allowed to quit at any moment, you have my word".

Icicle was stunned, never had an employer been this generous towards him. Ragdoll was either desperate, didn't care about money or (the least probable) he was just a generous guy. "Okay" he finally said and shacked Ragdolls hand. "You got yourself a mercenary" he said reluctantly but with a certain pleasure in his voice.

"Alright! Let's go and get our last newbie" Ragdoll said.

Icicle put on his coat. "Wait guys, I need to get a babysitter for Isabelle".

"No need, Liana can stay here to look after her, right?" Ragdoll said.

"Um, sure Liana answered feeling somewhat forced to do it. Where are you three going?"

Ragdoll deepened his voice. "Los Angeles of course, where else would you find a Film Freak".

The gang arrived at a tumbledown little house in LA.

Are you sure he lives here? Alice asked Ragdoll.

"Of course, I have stalked him for several days" Rardoll nonchalantly replied.

They stepped in. the floor was covered with popcorn boxes and the living room was full of stapled DVD casings. It seemed abandoned. Black Alice took a handful of DVDs. They were mostly classics that she never even heard of. Little Caesar, the Godfather Part II, Deer Hunter, Double Indemnity. The word geek went thru her head. Ragdoll & Icicle went thru the closet & lockers, they found all kinds of knifes, guns and blueprints for bombs.

They all suddenly heard a weird sound from the basement so they all went down there. There were two naked guys on a mattress staring at them in fear. A man with grey skin with an old video camera was filming, he had not notice the gang yet.

"What are you looking at" he finally asked the two men. He turned around and saw the gang. He got a look of surprise. "Can you two gentlemen" leave Film Freak said in a serious tone? The two men grabbed their clothes and hold them over there crotches and started walk up the stairs, frightfully trying to get thru the super villains without touching them.

When they cam up to the top they turned around and one of them said "Wait, were our payment".

Icicle & Black Alice gave them stares of anger and the two men slowly closed the door.

Ragdoll walked towards Film Freak. "Edison" Ragdoll opened with great displeasure in his voice. "Agent Orange is sitting in a wheelchair in a nursing home with Alzheimer's, Getaway King is a fat meter maid but you Film Freak take the price for the most pathetic villain retirement".

Film Freak got a shameful face and tried to look away. Ragdoll wrapped his arm around Film Freak's shoulders.

"Edison you used to have some real talent, even more so then your predecessor and I hate to see you squander it" Ragdoll said.

"Have the Secret Society even tried to recruit you?" Icicle asked with an arrogant smirk. "No" Film Freak answered like a shamed child.

"But I remember your glory days Edison" Ragdoll said while shaking his fist. "You had a twenty people killing spree that even the Joker would have been impressed with, you single handedly figured out Catwoman´s secret identity and you made some of the most impressive death traps ever" Ragdoll boasted.

As Ragdoll jabbered on a certain flare of enthusiasm started to appear in Film Freaks dark eyes and his smile extended as far as humanly possible.

"I give you a chance to return to those days Film Freak. Join the Secret Six and I will give you your magnum opus" Ragdoll proclaimed.

"Yes, yes I do it" Film Freak said while pushing his head up at Ragdolls face. "What is our first mission, leader?"

Ragdoll tilted his head, pleased that not just that Edison was with them but also to be called leader. "We're going to break an inmate out of Arkham asylum".

"Perfect!" Film Freak said enthusiastically. "I have a map over the Arkhams interior".

"Well, imagine that" Ragdoll said with a sarcastic smirk while turning to Alice & Cameron.

They both looked at him with great displeasure. Was the only reason they took this maniac in was because he had a map over the asylum? Was this a joke?

"You do know that the Asylum was destroyed and rebuilt right?" Alice told Edison.

Film Freak had opened a closet at the corner of the room and went frenetically thru all the clothes."Of course I know that, I got an updated version" he answered without turning to them.

"What's stopping us from taking the drawings our self?" Black Alice asked Ragdoll bitterly.

"I would not take Film Freak lightly if I was you Alice" Ragdoll said. "Plus we need him."

Film Freak took off his clothes and put on a white shirt with a black four-button coat and turned to the team and proclaimed with a deep voice… "You're looking for a new punk? You don't understand. You'll find her".

The team was driving back to Gotham City on the country road in Icicles car. Icicle was driving and Film Freak sitting in the seat beside him (like he requested). He then saw a group of bikers on the road.

"Hey look at that" he shouted to Cameron. Cameron was annoyed and tried to focus on the road. "We should run them over!" Film Freak proclaimed.

"Why?" Cameron asked, obviously confused & disgusted by the idea of pointless murder. "We could reenact Joe Pesci´s death scene from Casino or something" Film Freak answered. He was chuckling & shaking & his fingers were itching.

Ragdoll leaned over Film Freaks shoulder." I like the idea FF but what makes a scene in a movie work other then the atmosphere?" Ragdoll asked in an attempt to calm him down. Film Freak scratch his head, thinking. "A plot" Film Freak finally sigh.

Ragdoll leaned back. "That's right but don't worry, you will play your part soon"

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring Edison into the team?" Black Alice whispered to Ragdoll. "I don't trust him. He is a veil psychopathic serial killer!"

"So are I and my entire family Alice. I know that I can control him" Ragdoll responded with a sincere tone.

Black Alice sensed his sadness, the memories of his **not very kind **family and probably also his regret over his deeds brought down his usually happy spirit. She hugged his arm and rested her head on his chest. "You are not a bad person Merkel, you are my very own little cuddly toy."

Underneath all his bandages Ragdoll was smiling. He then leaned hid head over Alice's shoulder and they sat that way all the way to Gotham.


	2. The Arkham Bust (Part 1)

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 2: The Arkham Bust (Part 1)**

The majority of inmates in Arkham are loners, they keep for themselves mostly but Thomas Blake was almost exceptional in that regard. It could take weeks before he said a word to anyone and when he did it was often a warning to stay off.

A new psychiatrist named Amelia Oscard had taken on the assignment to treat Thomas. He was her first patient at Arkham. They both sat in an isolated little room for the session.

"So Thomas how do you feel" Amelia started. She used her normal friendly voice.

Thomas held his arms crossed, starring judgmentally at the woman.

"Okay, um, do you want to talk about something?" Amelia continued trying to reach him but Thomas continued his silence. "Do you want to talk about the death of your parents?" She questioned leaning slightly forwards.

Catman remembered his visit to hell, seeing his mother clocked in the body of a lion eating his suffering father. He smiled a bit for a second.

"You don't want to talk about that Thomas? How about your Catman persona? Do you want to talk about how you started your criminal carrier?" Amelia asked.

Catman studied the woman's eyes and bodies languish. She was definitely well-meaning and he could see the fear hidden in her eyes. He decided he didn't want to frighten her, she was after all not a threat to him.

"I was a spoiled brat with too much money and too much free time" Catman proclaimed bitterly. "I took up hunting game at an early age, a lot of it was illegal. I came to admire the big cats, the lions, the tigers, the jaguars. That is before I shot them and made them into trophies." Thomas grinched at that last sentence, regretting all he has done until he was in his thirties. "I got bored with it after a while and that was when Batman and his enemies came to my attention. The power to influence people's life from the shadows was very appealing to me. I put on a costume in tribute to the intimidating cats I hunted and used my fortune to build equipment that would mirror that of Batman. I had a Catmobile and a Catplane that I used in my heists. I was however felled by Batman & his allies more than one time" he explained.

"Why did you become a costumed criminal, as oppose to a costumed hero?" The psychiatrist quickly asked before Thomas could start his next sentence.

Catman went deep in thought. He knew exactly why. Because he had the need to feel superior (even in the pettiest of ways). For a time he beat up women, kids, basically anyone who was weaker than him. Once he could fight Batman on equal ground but he became to unfocused and lazy to keep up. He grinned his teeth at the despicable and pathetic person he once was & how much time he had wasted.

"I don't remember" he finally answered.

Amelia tried to get more out of him by asking more questions about his past like "Why did you move to Star City? When did you decide to remake yourself? What happened in Africa? Why did you leave Africa and did you have any feelings for your teammates in Secret Six?"

Catman didn't answer any of the questions until their time was up. Thomas left the room emotionally exhausted, Amelia may never know it but she stirred up more emotions in him then any doctor had during this past year.

Catman was working out at Arkhams courtyard during the outside break. He was making pull ups on the lever. There where guards holding electric staffs all around the place. Catman studied them carefully, they all hide fear behind their Kevlar west's. He knew that the fear was far from in justified, here in Arkham no one goes safe for very long.

As Catman continued his push-ups a tall black haired inmate with a hook for a right hand walked up to him.

"That is my workout place cat so scat" he said affirmative.

"Did you pee on it Catman" said jokingly. He could feel the arrogance coming from the man.

Hook starred angry at him as Catman made a swing around the lever before jumping off. "All yours" he said. "But I don't think you can get out much out of it with just one hand".

"What did you say to me?" Hook growled at him.

Catman turned his head. "Nothing, but if you think you own anything around her maybe you should take another look around.

Hook was now enraged. He attacked Catman but he was too fast for him. Catman hit him in the chest with the elbow, he then grabbed Hook´s hook and threw him at the lever. He fell down in pain.

A guard went up to Catman and shocked him with his electric staff.

Catman awoke in his cell half an hour later.

His caretaker opened the door. "Thomas, you have a visitor. Do you want to see her?"

Thomas went up tiresome. "Who is it?"

"Um, I didn't catch her name" the caretaker said somewhat embarrassed.

He went into the interrogation room where he was going to meet his visitor.

It was Liana Kerzner in her usual mc-get up. "Mr. Blake" she exclaimed in excitement.

Thomas was somewhat surprised to see her, he sat down. He didn't really know why he even bothered meeting anyone but after a year of loneliness his humanity had slowly started to sneak up to him.

"Thomas, how are you?" Liana started.

"I´m holding up" Catman said bitterly.

"What are you doing nowadays?" Liana asked desperate to find a topic.

"Working out & meditating mostly but the condition of this place is so lackluster that I have been able to hunt vermin" Catman responded.

"O" Liana exclaimed somewhat disturbed. "Do you need something?"

Catman gave a prideful smirk. "No, no I don't".

Liana took a deep breath. "What's your room number?"

Catman looked surprised at Liana. He wondered why she would ask him such a weird question. "B10" he finally said.

Liana could breathe out, she had asked the most important question and nobody had reacted to it. Thru the rest of the visiting hour Liana & Thomas just talked (mostly about the rest of the team) and it ended with Liana giving Thomas a kiss on the chin. Catman had started realizing how much he actually liked Liana, not in a romantic way but he strangely admired her. She was one of the few normal people that didn't judge people like him and if she did she kept it for herself. Catman might be the only inmate at Arkham that could appreciate kindness like hers.

It was dinner time in the Arkham cafeteria. Today the staff served rice, boiled potato & chicken.

Catman sat alone eating his dinner when Killer Croc stepped into the room. Criminals like Joker and Scarecrow might have the respect on the outside but not on the inside Killer Croc was the big boss.

He went up to Catman´s table. The reptile like man towered over the warrior. He then sat down beside him and started shoving food in his mouth with his hands.

Catman followed him with his eyes without moving his heads. He wanted to give the impression that he tried to ignore him.

On the other side of the cafeteria Hook was looking bitterly at Catman.

"Blind ambitiousness often leads to blight, as the turtle that asked the eagle to teach her how to fly learned" Hook heard an old raspy voice saying beside him. He turned around and saw Dr. Aesop sitting at one of the tables.

"Hey Hook, my name is Aesop" he said before waving his hand towards the other people at the table. "This is my associates Humphry Dumpler aka Humpty Dumpty and Anthony Lupus aka The Werewolf. Tell me son, what is your quarrel with Mister Thompson?" Aesop asked.

Hook looked at the weird assemble of characters but he at last decided that they where no threat to him. "He humiliated me in battle".

Aesop nodded. "You should not neglect bad actions no matter how tiny as preached in the flee and the old man". Aesop chuckled. "Listen Hook I am attempting to built my own criminal enterprise but I would need some connections and since you are a member of the league of assassins and a frequent visitor to our fair city maybe you could be one of those connections and as a show of good faith my people will help you get even with Mister Thompson" the older criminal proposed.

Hook thought a bit on it. Talia would never accept working with street criminals but before any of these losers knows it he would be long gone. He smiled evilly and shacked Aesops hand.

"I am not Captain Hook" he added to show he meant business.

Killer Croc had finished his plate but Catman had just started eating of his second chicken leg. Killer Croc loomed over Catman with hungry eyes.

"You Want this? Here, stuff yourself" Catman said and gave him the chicken leg. Killer Croc ate the chicken and then started eating the rice and potato from Catman's plate he then starred at Catman a bit, like if he wanted to say something.

Catman stared angrily back at him.

Killer Croc decided not to say anything and just went back at eating like an animal.

That night Catman was in the common shower. Arkham had become more like an ordinary prison than an asylum in Catman´s eyes. He showered when Killer Croc came in. He pushed away Catman and Jonathan Crane that had the shower next to him. Croc heated the water to max then laid down allowing the warm water to stream along his scaly body and down the drain. He quickly fell into a slumber.

"Unintelligent brute" Scarecrow muttered and went away but Catman continued shower under another a bit further away from Croc.

Four men in towels came in. It was Hook with Dr. Aesop and his cronies. Dr. Aesop went up to the one guard that overlooked the room. He gave him a thousand dollar bill and said "your shift is over".

Hook, Humpty Dumpty and Anthony all gathered around Catman. Catman turned around and stared angrily at Hook.

Hook could see the small hint of fear in Catman eyes. "You will pay for insulting me, punk."

Hook and Anthony started attacking Catman in unison but Catman managed block their every attack but he forgot to take notice of Humpty Dumpty behind him. He took out a gun he made from steel pipes and while it didn't contain any bullets Humpty had a cone shaped piece of solid metal. With a big evil grin he shot at Catmans head. It couldn't pierce his head but the hit gave Catman a heavy concussion.

He struggled with all his will power to stay focused, stay conscious but it was for nothing. Hook kicked him in the stomach making him fall to the floor, Hook then quickly fell on one of his knees and strike his hook into Catmans leg. Catman screamed in agony as his blood started cover the floor and mix with the shower water.

Anthony & Humpty Dumpty held up Catman by his arms. Hook held his hook at Catmans throat. "I will teach you why no one pisses of a member of the league of assassins."

Catman understood that this was his final moment but to his own surprise he was not afraid or had any regrets he just felt numbness.

Hook raised his weapon, ready to finishing him off when a large green hand grabbed the hook. Hook was then turned around by the giant person behind him. It was Killer Croc, he now had a strong grasp on both of Hooks arm.

Hook tried to kick the animalistic human but he was too close to him to muster much power for his kicks, all his useless kicks did was annoy Killer Croc.

"Tik Tok" Killer Croc snarled. He then clamped his freakishly big jaws around Hooks head and jerked his neck back which ripped Hook's head off his neck.

Killer Croc dropped the head that rolled towards Anthony and Humpty that started running away.

Upon seeing this Dr. Aesop sighed "sometimes it's better to bend to the stronger will then to stand against it, the oak and the reeds". He started walking away in a comfortable slow pace.

Killer Croc loamed over Catman. Catman did not fully understand why Killer Croc killed Hook or what he was going to do now but he had his ideas and none of them pleasant. Worse was still his feeling of total indifference towards his own death.

His body was in shock so it wasn't like he could prevent Croc from doing whatever he wanted with him but he should at least feel something, but he didn't.

Killer Croc gave a low growl, he then lowered his head as Catman started to lose consciousness. Killer Croc picked Catman up, held him in his arms and walked down the corridor towards the medic.

Catman opened his eyes, blinking to make it clearer. It became clear to him that he was in his old poorly lit room. He felt a sticky bandage around his forehead and remembered Humpty Dumpty´s handmade gun. He felt something hard that prevented his left leg from moving. He lifted himself up a bit and saw that his left leg was swept in bandages and a tree block had been put under his tibia to keep the leg stable.

He looked around the room when he saw Killer Crocs red glowing eyes staring at him. "You are a member of Secret Six?" Croc finally asked.

Catman know that Killer Croc already knew the answer. "Yes, I was".

"When will they break you out of here?"

Catman was surprised over the question. He barely gave his old team a thought of the day and the idea that they would break him out had never crossed his mind.

"I haven't heard from them for an entire year Croc, I don't think they'll ever come" Catman said with exhaustion in his voice. "They are all locked up or with the Suicide Squad".

Killer Croc didn't believe him. He had heard about the team's comradery and he was desperate to get out of Arkham. "When they do come, remember your debt to me for saving your useless life".

Killer Croc walked away in order to once again be put into the cell he grown to hate so much, leaving a confused and broken Catman in his cell.


	3. The Arkham Bust (Part 2)

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 3: The Arkham Bust (Part 2)**

The night was as dark as it could be in Gotham. Guards where standing armed around Arkham Asylum. The asylum had become more of a state prison (as Catman noted).

One guard was standing at the grassy knoll behind the asylum. He heard something stepping in the grass. He turned around but before he could reach for his gun a short nimble person jumped up on him. The person wrapped his arms around his throat and after a few seconds of resistance he fell unconscious to the ground.

Ragdoll talked into his com radio. "Okay comrades, my guard is down".

"All of mine is neutralized too" Icicle answered from the other side of the asylum.

"Mine too" Film Freak giggled into his com radio.

"Any casualties"? Ragdoll asked.

"Several but non from our side" Film Freak answered amused.

Ragdoll sighed (he hoped to avoid any murders)"…Did any of them call for backup"?

"No".

"Good, Film Freak do your stuff" Ragdoll ordered.

Film Freak climbed up the wall that surrounded the asylum with the help of a grappling hook. Quickly he pulled two guns and shoot down the surveillance cameras on the roof. Unknown to most Edison is almost a good a shooter as Deadshot.

The group reassembled in front of the wall.

"Alice honey, we gonna need some muscle power" Ragdoll said.

Alice nodded. She called upon the power of the villainous Cheetah. She stared to grow light hair all over her body, fangs and claws popped out of her jaws and fingers.

Icicle fired an ice blast towards the wall until he was sure the ice went thru to the other side. Alice then hit the ice as hard as she could and the frozen part of the wall fell down.

The group walked up to the asylum wall in front of them.

Ragdoll turned to Film Freak. "Okay FF, are you sure Catman´s cell is just behind this wall"?

"Is Ettore Scola a sick fucking director"? Film Freak answered with a smug smile.

Ragdoll tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, this should be the place if we got the number right". Film Freak finally retorted.

Icicle once again freeze the wall and Black Alice punched it. The rock layer came tumbling down but there was iron plating underneath it. Black Alice sigh, took another deep breath and started punching as hard as her new feline body could until it along with another layer of rock broke open.

Catman had heard the destruction on the other side and had moved to his cell´s glass door. The wall fell down and Ragdoll and the rest of the group came in.

"Mist us Mister Catman"? Ragdoll proclaimed.

"Lucky that this was the right room or this would have been awkward" Film Freak said in relief.

Black Alice smiled as she walked up to Catman. She hadn't realized how much she missed the bewildered warrior until now. "Come on Blake it's time to bust this rat hole".

Catman was at first a bit surprised to finally be rescued and even more surprised that it was Ragdoll of all that seem to be leading.

"Come on Mr. Blake we must go" Ragdoll said. He was almost giddy with happiness, his plan was about to be finished without a single hitch.

"I'm sorry Ragdoll but I can't just leave yet".

Ragdoll and Alice looked at Catman´s swaddled leg. "You broken your leg!...no problem we help you" Black Alice said with deep worry in her voice.

"No, it's not that" Catman said, shaking his head.

"Killer Croc has saved my life and he asked me to take him with me in case you guys would come to deliberate me as payment".

"Killer Croc, big scaly guy with big teethes"? Alice asked while making a jaw movement with her fingers, not quite sure who Killer Croc where.

Catman nodded.

"So, why not just leave him? He will never find you" Film Freak said with a wicked smirk and his arms in a pose of total indifference.

Ragdoll face palmed, knowing how upsettingly complicated things suddenly got.

"Because Catman´s honor won't let him go back on a dept" he sighed.

There was a short moment of silence as Ragdoll thought over what to do.

Film Freak broke the silence. "Sigh"! I know where his held, Croc has a cell specially made for him".

Ragdoll starred at Edison between his bandages. He pondered over what to do now that the option to free Killer Croc was on the table. He also wondered what Scandal would do in a situation like this.

Icicle saw how troubled his leader was. During the short time he known the triple-jointed psychopath he actually came to respect him. Unlike someone like Johnny Sorrow he didn't treat him like a chess piece in his own game but as an equal, sure he paid him and gave him orders but he also took advice from him and tried to establish trust. He sort of felt sympathy for his qualm.

"Listen, me and Film Freak can go and get Killer Croc, you and Alice can get Catman to the van".

"O, thanks" Ragdoll said in relief and gratitude. "Come now Mr. Blake everything will be fine for your reptilian friend, I promise" he continued as he and Alice huddled up against etch side of Catman to lend support as he walked.

Icicle broke thru the glass door and he & Film Freak run out into the corridor while Ragdoll & Alice escaped with Catman.

Film Freak ran thru the corridor certain where Killer Croc was held followed by Icicle. They heard the laud alarm go off and red lights episodically illuminated the corridor.

A group of guards suddenly run up in front of them caring guns. Icicle and Film Freak just managed to dodge to the nearby corridor to avoid the shots.

Film Freak checked his guns, he then looked at the guards. "What are you guys doing, dropping by"? He then jumped out and started quickly shooting the guards. "Gonna stay long"? He was referencing "Escape from Alcatraz".

A group of guards came from behind. "You two stay still" one of the guards screamed. Icicle iced them quickly then sighed. "You done already"?

"Yes" Film Freak responded and the two continued to Killer Croc´s cell.

Catman was half dragged thru the field behind the asylum by his two friends. He walked with one leg and tried to place his broken foot on the ground a few times only to prove to him that it didn't hurt as much as he imagined which of course it did.

Black Alice had lost her Cheetah like appearance and magical powers by this time.

"So, you are leading the team now Peter"? Catman asked broodingly.

Ragdoll sigh. He remembered when Catman first joined the team for so long ago before Scandal revealed her skills and ancestry. Catman was very comfortable in being in charge of their missions, he practically saved them all from Secret Societies prison. Now that he was back would he want to take charge and should he let him? No! As a leader he needed to make his position clear.

"Yes, that is until we get Scandal out of Belle Rev, then I might give her back the leader position".

"This is it Blake our new supreme carrier" Black Alice proclaimed when they came to the van that stood at the side of a country road.

It was a big red van with a big storage trunk and a painted black skull on the side (the team's symbol).

Catman was unimpressed.

A tall woman in dark leather jumped down on the car roof from the surrounding trees.

The trio of criminals was quickly filed with confusion and fear.

The woman lifted a crossbow towards the team. "You three put your hands above your heads and stand still" she shouted like she wanted to bit their throats off.

Meanwhile, Icicle & Film Freak had reach Killer Croc´s cell. It was wider than the rest and had an infrared light bulb in the sealing. Killer Croc looked at the duo with beastly eyes.

"Well, here it is" Icicle said.

"Well, let's get him out so we can blow this place" Film Freak ascertained and pulled his gun against the cell. He fired and the bullet ricochet of the glass the moment in hit it and started bounce between the walls. Icicle flinched a bit and Film Freak dodged to the floor.

"Reinforced Plexiglas" Icicle noted.

"Sigh, forget this! Let´s get out of here. We can say to Ragdoll we tried, he surely understands. Besides this freak gives me the creeps" Film Freak said angrily.

Icicle looked disapprovingly at his partner. "We can't Edison cause were suppose to be professional".

Icicle transformed his right hand into a spike sledge and started pounding the cell door, determined to break thru. Killer Croc didn't flinch an inch as Icicle tried to break thru.

A pair of guards ran up from behind them with their guns ready to fire. Film freak gave a quick shout and started fire upon them. He hit both but one was still alive. He held up his com radio. "The intruders are at cell block B1, we need back up".

Film Freak started to get scared and shot the guard in the head.

"We need to get out of here"! he shouted at Icicle.

Icicle tried to ignore his annoying partner. For the success of the mission he needed to stay cool (the thought of his infant daughter helped). He finally broke thru the glass and he smiled in relief, he continued hammering the glass around the hole he already made.

Killer Croc suddenly started ripping apart the remaining glass. His brutal strength both impressed and terrified the ice villain. Croc went berserk and started roaring. He then jumped out against a trio of guards that had just come. He held onto one of them while biting the throat off the other. The third fired upon the reptilian man but he was so frightened by the situation that his hand was shaking and he missed. Croc threw the guard in his hand against the wall and attacked the last guard with both fists and jaws.

Icicle and Film Freak looked disturbingly at the giant cannibal, secretly glad to be on the same side as this monster instead of against him.

Killer Croc looked at them with his red eyes. "Come on, I know a way out". Killer Croc run out followed by his rescuers. Film Freak gave a look at the mangled guards that Croc left dead.

"There's always the possibility that some asshole get offended. Isn't there"?

Huntress jumped down from the roof, now sure she had put the fear into the criminals. She started to make out which ones they were.

"Thomas" she proclaimed in shock.

"Helena" Catman responded with slight happiness in his dark voice.

The two lovers hadn't meet in over a year and as much as they didn't want to admit it they still had feelings for each other.

"I can't let you go."

"No, that wouldn't be like you".

The underlying romance was not lost on Ragdoll and he started to wonder any way out of the situation.

_**Ragdoll's monolog. **_

_Secret Six has never been a particularly successful mercenary group. I think the only reason we stack together was because no one else could stomach us. Were broken, uncoordinated and unstable but we seem to have a weird advantage. _

_Our little gang might have as much luck as a black cat in a glasshouse in the middle of an earthquake, but that's the thing, chaos seems to follow us where ever we go. We just have to be grateful towards it._

A roaring Killer Croc ran up from the side towards Huntress (he knows from experience that she is the enemy). She was too focused on Catman to react quickly enough to her new attacker. He struck her with a powerful blow that made her fly almost nine feet away. The reptilian man went slowly up towards the unconscious woman. His talon like hands grabbed around her skull. He made a small hissing sound and showed his sharp teethes.

"No, please Croc! Don't hurt her!" Catman shouted in concern.

Killer Croc looked with a surprised grin at Catman.

Catman faced the ground in an attempt not to show his emotions. "I care about her".

This made Killer Croc even more surprised but he decided not to harm her and simple let her fall back on the ground.

Ragdoll snapped back to reality. "Icicle can you be so kind as to open the storage hatchway"?

"Right boss".

Icicle opened the doors to the storage trunk and Ragdoll and Alice led Catman in. Alice took care, making sure Catman´s leg laid straight.

Ragdoll turned to Killer Croc. "You too big guy".

Killer Croc growled deeply. He was surprised that this scrawny little man was giving orders to all these super criminals. He decided it wouldn't make any good arguing and went into the back of the car.

Icicle and Ragdoll stood in front of the car´s Secret Six symbol.

"Are you sure you want us to drive around in this? It might look kind of suspicious" Icicle said judgmentally.

"I don't know what you mean Mr. Cameron" Ragdoll nonchalantly replied.

The gang all went into the van and drove away towards Gotham.


	4. Under Gotham Nightlight

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 4: Under Gotham Nightlight**

The Secret Six's van drive throe Gotham city highway, the street lights flashed past one after one and it was unusually quite. Film Freak was driving and Ragdoll was riding shotgun. Ragdoll was talking to Liana on his cell phone.

When he was finished he pushed the off button. "I was just talking to Miss Kerzner. I told her we were done here and that we should meet her in Florida". He glanced over at Icicle. "She said everything was fine with Isabelle".

"Okay thanks, I call the usual babysitter in the morning" Icicle responded short.

Film Freak was looking nervously around. "Okay, I will be the one to say it, it is unbelievable that we haven't run into the Batman. I mean it was a close call with that sexy crossbow lady but shouldn't we have run into him already".

Ragdoll looked out the window. "I don't think we need to worry about the bat". He saw the light and the dark smoke from a burning building in the distance. "In this city there are always worse things to worry about".

Alice started to take note of the uncharacteristic sincerity in Ragdolls voice. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Lighten up clown, you did it, you got out the cat and we got that big green guy too".

Ragdoll blushed under his bandages. "You give me too much credit dear Alice, you guys did most of the work". He nodded towards the rest of the team.

Icicle smiled then turned to Film Freak that had been on the edge ever since the escape. Icicle leaned towards him. "I turned 35 today! When is your birthday"?

Film Freak chuckled "I don't know".

"Geez what kind of childhood did you have"?

Film Freak turned at him, overcome with joy. "So, you have seen Escape from Alcatraz"!

Icicle leaned back into his seat with his hands behind his head. "Yah, I worked with Geomancer for a long time. He too was obsessed by those classic movies, forced me to watch some of them" he admitted.

Meanwhile at the back of the van storage Catman & Killer Croc was staring at each other, sitting at opposite sides of the trunk in silence.

"So, I guess you're a member of the Secret Six now, huh"? Catman said sarcastically.

Killer Croc only growled darkly in response.

Catman sighed. He was flashing back at the moment when he was at Hooks mercy and that feeling of emptiness. Why couldn't he feel fear towards death anymore? That question had haunted him since he woke up.

He looked up at his scaly companion. "Did I ever thank you for saving my life"?

Once again Killer Croc only growled in response.

Catman just sighed. What was there to thank him for?

The van continued its journey thru the dirty, crime ridden city. In only a few minutes the gang would have left Gotham city. The first mission for the new Secret Six had given the various quote-on-quote villains a greater appreciation but maybe also a questionable understanding for each other.

"Next stop, Louisiana!" Ragdoll screamed as the van passed the Gotham Bridge.


	5. Destined Prisoners

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 5: Destined Prisoners**

**Scandals monolog**

_I was born as the daughter of the immortal. He made my mother commit suicide and he blamed me for it. Since then I have been part of the world's criminal element but it wasn't until some years ago when I joined a team that I became feared. Sure, we were all scum and some became traitors and casualties but the ones that stayed became more of a family to me than my bastardly father ever was. _

_Catman & Deadshot, brothers in arms._

_Ragdoll & Black Alice, my younger silly siblings (yes, I killed him once but last I checked siblings are suppose to fight)._

_Jeannette, the mother figure I never had. _

_King Shark, our always faithful guard dog._

_And of course there was Bane, my true father. He cared for me like no man had ever done before. _

_But the one I loved the most is the person sitting in front of me now, my beloved, the most beautiful person in the world, Knockout. I lost her once and I won't let that happen again but lately she hasn't been the happy strong fighter she normally is. She was somewhat shocked & confused after her resurrection but after she draw blood again she was back to normal and even happier after my proposal, there has to be another reason for her being so gloomy. _

Scandal Savage and Knockout was sitting at the same table in Belle Reve cafeteria. Belle Reve (the giant super-villain holding facility) was located in the Louisiana swamplands. It was divided into male and female wings and the Suicide Squad headquarter. The director of the Suicide Squad Amanda Waller had asked the two and Jeannette to join the task force. Scandal said that they would consider it if she got all three cells in the same block. Amanda did it but Scandal reassured the other two that they wouldn't join.

Deadshot (that already been a member) and King Shark joined Waller's task team thought.

Knockout was poking the food with her fork.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Scandal said in a worried tone.

The tall warrior woman looked up at her partner "Yes, I was just…thinking".

"You have been this way for months now, can you please tell me what's wrong".

Knockout glared at Scandal with tear-filled eyes. She knew she could confine anything in her but the thought that had been nagging her was confusing even to her.

She sighed "has you know I lived on Apocalips, a planet sized prison basically until I heard about Big Barda which inspired me to live a free life on earth. I was then killed and my mind was trapped in hell without knowing who I was until you saved me".

Scandal nodded still uncertain where her partner was getting at.

Knockout continued "Then I followed the team on a doomed-to-failed mission led by a man that abandoned his own comrades. I guess what I'm getting at is that my life always seems to play these cruel jokes on me whenever I'm happy. Maybe I am destined to be a prisoner, I mean I always seem to end up in places like this all the time, right"?

"No, you shouldn't think like that my beloved" Scandal shouted. She wrapped her hands around Knockout's. "Listen, you are worthy of happiness and destiny can hang itself".

"Maybe we should have taken Waller's offer"? Knockout suggested.

"In that case she would always have us under her thumb" Scandal replied trying to sound as reasonable as possible.

Knockout sighed and tilted her face down.

Scandal wanted to give her beloved some hop for the future. "I am certain that another opportunity to escape will come. In this place with over fifty super powered madmen something is bound to go down".

A guard opened the cell door. "Jeannette feeding time and later I want to see you in the shower" the angry guard screamed at the banshee.

Jeannette sat in the bed corner with her arms around her legs. She smelled disgusting, she was scrawny and her hair was dirty and messy. She hadn't eaten or showered for days. Her face was wet from the tears. Being imprisoned, not able to walk free had for over 500 years been her worst nightmare and now when it had come true she was constantly depressed but worst was weeks like this when her mind was trapped in thoughts about despair and confusion.

The guard had grown angry about her stubbornness. He hit the bar with his baton. "Listen lady I don't have all bloody day! Are you coming?"

Jeannette gave him an angry glance. "No" she retorted bitterly.

The guard sighed in frustration. This woman had been disrespectful to him ever since he arrived here some months ago and he had just about had it.

"Well, tell me what's wrong so I can beat some fucking sense into you" he screamed.

The banshee gave him another glare. "A woman like me shouldn't be locked up like this, my spirit needs to wander free".

"Well, you should have thought about that before you broke the law lady" the guard screamed irritated.

Jeannette's eyes widen in anger at the guards comment and slowly she risen from the bed and started walking towards him. "The law! The law allowed my parents to sell me to that abusive drunken shithead, the law wrongfully had me executed in public so tell me who has wronged who here, the law or me"?

Her skin suddenly became pail, her eyes turned white and her long hair started blowing as if a storm was forming around her.

She emitted a deafening scream "Ddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

The guard was not fast enough with the remote control that would activate her electric color. He started bleeding from his nostrils and ears before he fell lifeless to the ground.

Jeannette walked out of the cell and continued down the corridor, still screaming, killing guards and prisoners alike. One guard managed to push the control that electrified Jeannette's color. She hesitated for a moment due to the sudden pain. When she saw the guard she walked towards him, killing him with her scream before she slit the color of her neck.

A shadow suddenly appeared over her. She looked up and saw a tall silver skinned man hovering above her. It was Captain Atom, the atomic superhero. He radiated energy as he sour.

"Stand still and stop screaming" he ordered the banshee in a dominant voice fitting a general. He landed on the ground in front of hers.

Jeannette screamed as hard as she could towards Captain Atom but the hero stood his ground. He fired an energy blast from his fist. It hit Jeannette in the face and she tumbled backwards to the floor. Jeannette tried to stand up but Captain Atom knocked her unconscious.

Amanda Waller along with a group of bodyguards came to the scene. As the warden she had heard about the situation and had come to secure the banshee.

She looked over the destruction the banshee had caused and then turned to Captain Atom. "Good work Adam, we can take it from here" Amanda Waller said sternly.

The guards dragged Jeannette of when Scandal and Knockout came running. The screams had been heard by literally everyone in Belle Reve.

"Waller what happened"? Scandal asked while she and her lover watched their friend being taken away.

"I think the dead bodies and collateral damage speaks for itself here. We will put Jeannette in the isolation chamber on undecided time". Waller answered.

Scandal & Knockout both gasped in worry but they knew that it would be pointless to argue with Amanda Waller. Even if they took her up on her offer for Suicide Squad she wouldn't sweep this under the rug.

Another guard arrived. "Excuse me but I have a message to Miss Savage and Miss Fury. A woman by the name of Liana Kerzner asks to meet you in half an hour in the visit room. She said she wanted to meet ether one of you".

Liana Krezner had been waiting for her wife in the visiting room for 25 minutes. She was sitting in front of a Plexiglas wall that was meant to separate the prisoner from the visitor. The only other persons there were a pair of guards, a woman that talked to the mutant known as Shark. The door opened but to Liana's surprise it wasn't Scandal but Knockout that came into the room, she smiled ether way.

The two lifted up their respective wall phones. "Knockout, I haven't seen you in ages" Liana said lovingly.

Knockout felt a second of guilt for not talking with her wife for so long. She scratched her neck a bit. "Well, I haven't really been in the mood to talk, plus Scandal really like talking to you".

"That doesn't mean you should be left out, yet I guess you're in a better mood today since you came to meet me".

"No not really. Jeannette was taken into isolated custody today for killing a multiple of guards so I am a bit bummed".

Liana had a look of shock in his face when she heard this news but didn't say anything.

"It was Scandal that told me to come here. She said that it would make me good to talk to somebody else…but I am of course glad to see you darling" Knockout continued, trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Scandal told me you been bummed for a long time now, want to talk about it"?

Despite their limited time together the young Apokolips warrior had come too really like Liana. There was never really any competition about her beloved Scandals attention, the conversations & sex had been great but Knockout wasn't quite ready to be as open with her as she was with Scandal and she was worried that she might have to talk about her feeling with Liana.

After a bit of silence Knockout said "I have just been worried that we might never get out of here, you know". She hoped her short answer would satisfy her lover.

Liana smiled warmly. "Don't worry, you might get out of here earlier for good behavior".

Knockout raised an eyebrow (not really knowing what she meant) but her warm smile made her feel comfort. Knockout started to chuckle and so did Liana.

The two women continued talking for a good 15 minutes. They both asked each other how their individual life's had been and Liana told Knockout about the latest news from the outside world. It wasn't until the guard shouted "3 minutes left ladies" that Liana remembered to ask her.

"So, what cellblock are you living in right now"?

"Cellblock C1".

"All of you"?

"Yes, Scandal made a deal with Waller so our cells are next to each other, or at least when we behave".

"Listen Knockout, I will not say I can relate to what you're going thru because I haven't been in jail for more than a day but please don't lose hope that it will better".

"You have been to jail"? Knockout asked humorous.

"Drunk driving when I was 18, two times. Had to sit a night in jail on both occasions".

Knockout smiled. "So you are not such a girl scout as you appear" she said sarcastically.

Liana smiled back right at her. "I didn't even take the first badge".

Liana was lead of the visiting room by a pair of guards and out of Belle Reve. In her mind she repeated Cellblock C1 and Jeannette in the isolations chamber so that she would remember what to tell the Secret Six.

**Authors** **note: This was a hard chapter to write mostly because I haven't read as much with Knockout as I have with the other member of the Secret Six so if she seem out of character I apologize. I know she is a fan favorite and I got nothing against her (my knowledge of her is just a bit limited). I am also not that familiar with the inner workings of Belle Reve so I took inspiration from the Young Justice cartoon. I think a better writer should have been doing this. All criticism is welcomed. **


	6. Invincible Force

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 6: Invincible Force **

22:00 outside of Belle Reve prison.

Black Alice followed by Film Freak and Icicle walked up the bridge towards Belle Reve penitentiary with unbridled determination.

"So, Icicle can you tell me why we follow a little girl into one of the world's most dangerous prisons?" Film Freak asked with sarcasm.

"Because Ragdoll, our outsourcer ordered us to Edison" Icicle responded.

Alice got angry over Film Freaks lack of faith in her, usually she would snap at him but she decided to let her actions shut him up.

Meanwhile, Amanda Waller had been called into the surveillance on an urgent matter.

"What is the problem Gerald" she sternly asked the surveillance chief.

"Take a look for yourself" he said and pointed on a screen that showed the Secret Six outside the prison.

Waller looked at the screen with a somewhat questioning expression.

"Why didn't our sensors pick them up earlier"?

"We don't know sir but we have managed to identify them. The one in the front is magic, that could be the reason why the avoided detection for so long".

Amanda Waller took out her cell phone and caller the captain of the guards. "Captain, there's intruders at the bridge, send a squad to deal with them" Amanda ordered coldly.

A squad of heavily armed guards formed a barricade in front of the three supervillains

"Don't make any sudden movements, we have orders to kill you if you display any hostility" the head of the guards shouted into a loudspeaker.

Alice smirked. Fire engulfed her, her skin became yellow & a pair horns sported from her forehead. "Gone the form of man, rise the demon Etrigan or something".

Before any of the guards could react Alice gushed something that looked like a mix of lava & fire at them, killing a multitude of guards and melted parts of the building.

Alice turned to her comrades. "That is why you guys follow me"!

More guards started to storm out from the facility and Icicle & Alice worked their powers in unison to destroy them while Film Freak (dressed like Christian Bell in Equilibrium) shot at the snipers on the roof.

Hovering high above Belle Reve was a black helicopter, stolen easily by the Secret Six. Catman was the one flying it while Ragdoll put on a gliding suite.

"Ragdoll, how close to the building can I take you"?

"Well, Alice said her magic would shield this thing from any radar but it's not invincible so no closer than this I'm afraid".

"I still can't belive you resign me as the getaway pilot, I would probably be more useful than Film freak down there".

"Not with that limped footwork of yours".

Ragdoll opened the door ready to jump. "By the way you won't come back for us remember so technically you're not the getaway pilot".

Ragdoll jumped out of the helicopter and glided down towards the penitentiary. He suit slowed down his speed somewhat but it was a high fall and he could feel his bandages blow upwards. He erected his body as he made himself ready to land on the roof. He landed gracefully and started to take of his glide suite. He walked to the air conduit and took out a few small explosives from a kit bag. He stuck a pair of explosives on the lid. They were tiny round electronic devices with a sticky bottom. He pushed their buttons and stepped back. The small explosives blow off the lid.

Ragdoll crawled into the air conduit. "I hope Film Freak got this idea from watching really realistic spy comedies".

Meanwhile down on the ground the guards continued to swarm in and the three had a hard time keeping up. Edison took a few steps backwards, hiding behind his super powered comrades.

"we need some space otherwise they run us down" he scowled. He put on his earpiece.

"Croc, you're on".

Killer Croc leaped out of the surrounding water and throw a couple of firebombs at the guards. The bombs were not powerful enough to damage the bridge but they managed to burn a couple of guards and created a thick smoke. Alice, Icicle & Edison took the opportunity to create the necessary distance to launch another efficient attack. Like a trio of battering rams the three moved down the squadrons. The ones that wasn't burned by Alice was ether frozen solid by Icicle or was shot down by Film Freak.

"Hmm, we need to send in the Suicide squad" Amanda Waller said.

"Rick Flag's team is on a mission in Brazil sir" Gerald responded.

"Then it's time to use our new Beta team".

"Are you sure"? Gerald questioned.

"Let's give him a try" Waller sighed.

Gerald pushed a button and started talking into a radio.

"Mr. B your team is needed on the eastern bridge, immediately".

"Whoho, finally an opportunity to earn my paycheck" A happy voice exclaimed from the radio.

Gerald & Waller exchanged questioning looks.

"Sir, our sensors in the air doc detected an intruder" one of the men at one of the monitors said.

"Were is he right now"? Amanda Waller asked.

"In section 37, on the way towards the cellblocks".

"Then the ones at the bridge is a distraction. Turn on the heat plates and send a troop to apprehend the intruder" Waller ordered coldly.

Ragdoll crawled throe the air dock like a big spider. He had memorized the layout of the place and Knockout's cell number. He suddenly started to feel heat coming underneath but he continued forward. The heat became more intense and Ragdoll's sweat started running from his bandages and extremities. He felt a burning sensation in his fingers and he speeded up.

"I need to get out of here before I become tenderloin" Ragdoll commented.

He reached a hatchet and started to tirr it open, the metal burning thru his gloves. He got it open and immediately jumped down not noticing the group of guards that now surrounded him.

"Stand still or we will shout" one of the five guards yelled at him.

Ragdoll looked up at the guards. They were all heavily armored squad soldiers holding machineguns at him.

"I assume none of you gentlemen are willing to turn your backs at me and let me slip by".

Ragdoll sighed in disappointment. He hesitated but he knew that he there were no way out, they had him cornered perfectly. Not even he could escape this. He took out a small box out of his pants. It was a black & red stone casket with a red skull on the front of the locket.

Ragdoll opened the casket and a pair of beast-shaped flames came out. They in gulped the guards that screamed in agony before their flesh melted off leaving only charred bones.

"Hope you enjoy hell as much as I did" Ragdoll exclaimed before running of towards Scandal & Knockouts cellblock. He knew he was still on the men's block and he also knew that now that Waller knew he was inside he had a lot less time to get his team mates out.

Waller and the security had followed Ragdolls venture but had no idea what had just happened with the group of guard.

"What happened?" Waller asked sternly.

"We don't know, all the cameras went off for a second". The monitor man answered.

"But we did manage to identify the intruder. Peter Merkel aka Ragdoll" another monitor watcher exclaimed.

Amanda raised her eyebrows in realization. She remembered Ragdoll's earlier affiliation with the mercenary team the Secret Six, a group she herself had been head of once.

"He is after Scandal and Knockout. Send our troops after him and a squad to cellblock C1" Waller ordered Gerald with a hint of concern in her normally stern voice.

_I am Ambush Bug! As one of the world's greatest heroes I'we done it all. I have been in JLA, Doom Patrol, I have been Superman's BFF & a bounty hunter but nothing has been this serious. A couple of months ago I came with a proposal to Amanda Waller to lead my own Suicide Squad division. She was very enthusiastic about having me aboard. My team is kind of the B-team, jerks you never heard of. The massively strong new god Rip Roar, the mercenary Shiv and the big grim cyborg Shrapnel. They hate me and worse is I fear them but I won't let it deter me. Were about to go out against the Secret Six, I have meet them before. No matter how this goes down it must be better than being Lobo's punching bag, right?_

Ambush Bugs team hide behind a stonewall at the bridge, making themselves ready to attack. Ambush Bug checked his gun and his bazooka. He had come to Amanda Waller with the idea of leading his own team a couple of months ago when he was mistaken for an alien terrorist. He had to beg on his knees to get his wish thru. Waller found him annoying but agreed seeing how a secondary team could be helpful. Ambush Bug was a joker, something none of the rest of his team could appreciate.

"Okay, team. It's time to rush these losers out of our prison. As your leader I go first".

Rip Roar, Shiv & Shrapnel just growled in annoyance as Ambush Bug run out to the bridge.

"Hey, Secret trio up with your hands unless you want to look like swish cheese" He shouted at the three super villains. The fear in his voice was noticeable.

Alice (still in the form of Etrigan) throw a fireball out of her hand towards her new adversary. The blast didn't his him but it made him fall backwards. He turned tail and run back to his initial hideout were his team was still standing.

"Second thought, you guys should go first. You know show them some muscle strength" Ambush Bug said, trying to remain calm.

Shiv rolled her eyes at her leader's fearfulness before all three rushed out towards their targets. Alice, Icicle and Edison was caught somewhat off guard by the trio of super criminals but quickly prepared themselves for the battle.

Icicle made a small wall of ice to protect himself, Shrapnel saw it as a challenge and smashed it. The ice villain & the metal man locked hands, Icicle tried to freeze him but Shrapnel was way stronger and broke thru the ice Icicle created.

Rip Roar stared down the demonized Black Alice. To her he was quite intimidating but Alice never run from a fight. She started to spout flames towards him but somehow Rip Roar redirected the flames at her. Alice felt the intense pain of her own flame but was surprised when she saw that she was unharmed. Rip Roar run up to the unprepared Alice and hit her as hard as he could with two of his four giant arms. She hit the ground hard but came to her senses before her opponent could attack again. She grabbed his two higher arms but then felt an enormous pain as Rip Roar's other two arms punch her guts. Alice grid her teeth as she tried to withstand the pain. She managed to thrust Rip Roar away from her but he managed to keep his balance and growled towards his opponent.

Ambush Bug came halting caring his big bazooka. He lifted it over his shoulder and took aim at Black Alice.

"Okay demon baby or whatever you are, this toy can blow up an entire tank so it should burn your hide right off" the deranged green hero said to himself, as he zeroed in on the Black Alice he chuckled a bit.

Before Ambush Bug could pull the trigger Killer Croc jumped out from underneath the bridge. He had somehow managed to climb up the bridge from the water that surrounded the prison. His giant jaws clammed down around Ambush Bug's body like a lizard grabbing a fly. Ambush Bug screamed in pain as the reptilian man shacked him left to right in his jaws. Killer Croc than throw Ambush Bug three meters away, he landed with a smash on the hard concrete.

Ambush Bug checked the bloody puncture wounds Killer Croc left on him. "Man, this is some National Geographic shit right here".

Killer Croc went up to the bleeding maniac. He towered over him in a threatening manner. He grabbed Ambush Bug at the upper arms and lifted him up to eyelevel. Killer Croc's eyes were red and animalistic but Ambush Bug clearly saw malice in them.

"Oh please don't do that old cliché, it hurts really badly" Ambush Bug begged.

Killer Croc used all his muscle strength to rip Ambush Bug's arms off and let his body hit the ground. Blood gushed out of limbless shoulders and he screamed lauder than he ever had in his entire life. Killer Croc looked at the scene he was making until he got annoyed and stomped Ambush Bug until he went quite.

At the same time Film Freak fired his guns against Shiv but her agility was almost inhuman so she managed to avoid every bullet. She didn't have her Shiv staff but she carried knifes, her second choice of weapon. She throws one knife that cut Film Freak's right shoulder. He grunted in pain and pressed his hand on the open wound.

"Wait, aren't you that rip-off version of Film Freak, no way I'm going down against a second rate loser like you" Shiv spouted with a smug grin.

She rushed towards Film freak with a knife ready to strike him in the chest. She thrust her stabbing hand towards him but to her shocking surprise Film Freak blocked her hand with his foot. He had his gun drawn and shot her in the chest, making her fly backwards.

"I am one of the rare rip-offs that are better than the original, bitch" Film Freak exclaimed exhausted with his hand still on his wounded shoulder.

At Scandal's & Knockout's cells Amanda Waller had placed out two squads of guards at each side of the hallway. There were two corridors that led to the hallway (Ragdoll were just as likely to come from ether of them).

Knockout leaned at the bars of her cell. "Cant any of you handsome men tell us why you are guarding little old us so heavily?" Knockout asked mockingly.

"I told you Miss Fury that information is not for inmates." One of the guards said sternly.

"Well, if you are only guarding us it can only mean one thing. Our friends, the Secret Six are here to bust us out" Scandal proclaimed, trying to sound optimistic even thou she had her doubts that her former team would be able to get them out alive but she felt she needed to keep her spirit up (for her wife).

The guards started to speak between each other, they were definitely worried. The Secret Six might have started out as a joke but they had grown a reputation as one of the most lethal assault units in the world.

Knockout could almost feel the nervousness irradiating from the guards and she relished in it. "You guys definitely got the short end of the stick this night cause when our friends comes to get us…you will die" Knockout smirked with her tong tip pressed between her teethes.

"Shut up witch" one of the guards shouted at her but Knockout had already managed to strike fear into the squad.

"Were soon out of here" Scandal sighed before placing her back at the wall. Meanwhile Ragdoll run throw the Belle Reve corridor, being chased by a squad of guards. He knew he had a head start on them and as long as he runs they wouldn't be able to get a clear shot but he also knew they would soon catch up to him or trap him. He needed a way to get away from them so he could find a way into the female sector.

"Do legal citizen need Bizarro's help".

The voice made Ragdoll to stop abruptly and looked at its direction. It was Bizarro, looking out of his cell.

"Well, okay then". Ragdoll quickly took out another explosion and put it on Bizarro's electronic locker. He immediately activated it, it exploded along with the lock. Bizaro's cell door opened and he stepped out.

"Listen my friend, I am an innocent victim and those brutes want to hurt me". Ragdoll said and pointed at the mass of guards coming towards them.

"Bizarro help innocent citizen" Bizarro said in a clumsy manner before flying towards the squad. In a matter of seconds several guards laid unconscious as the rest fired against the dimwitted clone that went into a fighting frenzy.

"Bless god for stupid people" Ragdoll exclaimed as he run away from the scene. He found another air dock that led right into the female section. He counted on that the security team had turned off the heat in there by now. If they didn't the prison would have been overheated and it was still pretty cold in there. He jumped up on it and hanged with his legs as he ripped off the grid. He then climbed in, feeling pretty proud of himself.

As he got closer to the cellblock with his comrades he noticed that the cells around him were empty. He expected Waller to know about his presence by now but that she would evacuate the entire cellblock worried him. His friends could have been moved as well but he hoped that Waller would have kept them in place in order to wait him in.

Ragdoll was now only one corner away from the corridor with Scandals cell. He swallowed in dread and slowly peeked around the corner. There were to squads of guards, one facing towards him and other with their backs, both surrounding Scandal & Knockouts cells. Ragdoll went back to a corridor that split into the two that led to his comrades. The guards were place out to meet him head on no matter which path he took.

Ragdoll put down his bag and sighed. He had no plan for this. What could he do to get rid of the guards? He opened the bag and looked at his equipment. He had three more explosives, Scandal's Lamine pesar and a lighter and inside his pant were his mystical casket and a pocket knife. He needed all three explosives to open Scandal's, Knockout's & Jeannette's doors and he didn't want to expose the casket to his teammates, besides he didn't know if it would kill them too. He could try to lure some guards' away, steal their weapon and rush try to shoot down the rest but the chances of him surviving was too slim. For some reason he didn't feel as brave when others depended on him. He started to look around the corridor. He never used to carry much equipment when he went to battle. He always relied more on his athletic skills and the use of his surroundings. He saw a fire alarm and a bunch of sprinklers up in the ceiling. He also saw a wire that led electricity to a ceiling lamp. A plan slowly started to hatch inside his demented mind. He ripped off a part of his bandage and lit it on fire with the lighter before placing it under the fire alarm. The fire alarm was closest to the west corridor so he predicted that the guards on that side would be the ones to come after him. He launched upwards and grabbed the ceiling lamp with his legs, he then started to cut the cable with his pocket knife.

The alarm started shouting and the sprinklers all went off, pouring water over the entire cellblock.

"What is happening?" One of the guards said, almost shouting.

"We check it out sir" another one of the guards told him and him along with three other guards from the right squad left the rest of the guards.

As soon as they came into view Ragdoll dropped the cut off wire. It hit the wet floor and sparked as it irradiated electricity thru the water. The four guards were quickly electrocuted. "What was that" leader of the right squad said before he and the rest of them was electrocuted as well when the electricity spread thru the watered corridor. Ragdoll jumped down, took one of the machine guns and jumped backed up to the ceiling lamp. He hold on with his legs and curved his body into a ball at the edge of the lamp making his body look as small as possible.

"Okay men let's take a look on what's causing this ruckus" the squad leader said and the squadron moved out of the hallway hopping to surprise Ragdoll. As the armed guards moved into the corridor from where the alarm had gone off they noticed that one of the lamps was dark and a black kit bag on the floor. The hallway was filled with a thin white smoke from Ragdoll's burned bandage.

When the three first guards was directly under him Ragdoll let his upper body hangs down and he shot them dead in their spines. The other guards stepped back and started to shot at the twisted intruder. Ragdoll jumped down from the lamp and started to uncontrollable shot at the guards. Ragdoll didn't really use guns much in battle so he simple let the machine gun go off automatically as he aimed at his target. He managed to get two of them in the neck but he realized that their bulletproof vests gave his opponents an unfair advantage. The guards returned the fire but it was hard to hit a fast moving target with the physic of a stick-figure. Ragdoll jumped at all kinds of direction so that the guards couldn't get a clear shot while he himself fired wild.

In the end there were only three guards left. Ragdoll jumped upon the one in the middle. He locked the man's neck with his right leg while pressing his head back with his left. There was a laud snap as the guards neck broke. When Ragdoll was back on the floor he quickly bowed down and shot the guard left of him in the stomach. At the same time he stabbed the other guard in the leg. The stabbed guard lied on the floor in agony. Ragdoll shoved the gun pipe in his face.

"If only Mr. Lawton could see me now" Ragdoll said before shooting the guy in the forehead.

Ragdoll collapsed to his knees. The entire thing had happened in less than fifteen seconds. His skin was red of overheating; he could hear his heart beat faster, his small rib cage expanded and retracted as he breathes heavily. He could even feel his metal joints vibrate. He saw that he was bleeding from his left shoulder. He hadn't been shot but shrapnel had hit him.

Ragdoll stood up gangly. "Well at least all this pain tells me I'm alive". He picked up the kit pack and run the last few meters to Scandal's & Knockout's cells. He practically skidded when he stopped in front of their cells.

The two girls grabbed the bars and shouted "Merkel" in unison.

Ragdoll looked up at the two women. He had always liked them but they had never returned his friendly affection (until he helped them out of hell and Scandal acknowledge their friendship) but now they looked genuinely happy to see him. Behind his bandages he returned their smiles.

"Scandal, Knockout! My dear platonic lady-friends" Ragdoll exclaimed. He put his explosives on both women's cell-locks, activated them and jumped back.

"You better step back" he informed them.

The locks exploded and the cell doors opened. Scandal run up to Ragdoll and took his hands in hers and Knockout rubbed his head slightly. Both with a warm smiles.

"Ragdoll, you came, you came for us!" Scandal exclaimed in a weird combination of surprise and gratitude.

"What are family for" Ragdoll responded. He then opened the kit bag. "Here I got you a welcome home present". Ragdoll handed her hers blades.

"My Lament Persars, how did you get them?" Scandal asked while she put them on.

"You don't want to know". Ragdoll looked around the hallway. "Where's Jeannette"?

"She is hold up in isolation Merkel and we don't know where that is" Knockout said with evident depression.

Ragdoll silently cursed Liana for not mentioning something so important to him but he of course didn't say it out laud, if Scandal heard that he involved Liana in this she would eviscerate him.

They both looked at Scandal. "You are the leader, what do you think we should do"? Ragdoll asked his friend, relieved to relinquish his responsibility.

Scandal bit her lip. She didn't know what they were going to do. Aimlessly continue further into Belle Reve was practically a suicide mission and she didn't want to risk Knockout's & Ragdoll's well being. She than started to think about Jeanette. She thought about all those times Jeanette had supported her, both emotionally and in battle. She had done it for years. Even when the team was split in two she would come to her aid when she needed it. She also thought about how scared and hopeless she must feel right now.

"Were going to get her out of here. We survived hell right? In comparison this should be a walk in the park".

"Alright" Ragdoll exclaimed and raised his fist.

Suddenly a rain of bullets came their way. Another squad of guards had come. Scandal rushed towards her opponents. She got hit by several bullets but she pushed the pain back and continued forwards (she knew her body would heal fast). She started to slash after the guard's throats and stomachs. It was pretty easy for her.

The gunshots startled Ragdoll and with his old friend back in charge he felt like he could fall back into his more cowardly self. He leaped up on Knockout's back and swirled his arms and legs around her.

"Merkel can you please don't hang on me like a freaking backpack?" Knockout complained.

"Excuse me for not being bulletproof" Ragdoll retorted.

Knockout rampaged thru the hallway, bashing in the guards heads and causing mayhem. There was only one guard left conscious. He crawled up into a corner, shaking in fear. Knockout leaned down, grabbed him by the shoulder with her right hand and flexed her other arm to beat him to death when Ragdoll spoke up.

"Wait Knockout, he is the only one left."

"So?" Knockout questioned.

Scandal walked up to them, her blades dripping with blood. "Cause he might give us some answers".

"Right" Knockout said and stepped back.

Scandal pushed her blade towards the guard's throat. "Tell us were the isolation cells are" she spoke in a dark threatening tone.

"That is classified information" the guard mumbled in fear.

"If you don't tell me I will kill you in such a painful way that Jesus on the cross would have felt lucky" Scandal responded.

The guard was shaking in fear. He could see it in her hazel brown eyes that she meant it. Almost as if he could see his future corpse in her eyes.

"We keep your friend in the underground cells three levels down. There's an elevator behind a door in cellblock C4 that leads all the way down there. It stands ZX3.0 on it". The guard said quickly, still unsure if he would survive this ordeal.

Ragdoll jumped of Knockout and leaned in for the guard. "How deep down are these underground cells?"

"Um, 200 meters I think" the guard muttered.

"Alright lets go" Scandal proclaimed and the three started running in the direction of cellblock C4.

Ragdoll talked into his earpiece. "Killer Croc, I am heading to a prison section about 200 meters underground?"

"The isolation chambers"? Killer Croc growled in more like a statement than a question.

"Um, yes. Do you think you could find a way to meet me there"? Ragdoll asked puzzled.

"Yes, I know a way down" Killer Croc growled.

"Thank you Waylon" Ragdoll thanked him and turned off his earpiece.

"Wait, Killer Croc is on our team now"? Knockout asked surprised.

"Yes, not my fault thou" Ragdoll responded as the team made its way thru the corridors.

Killer Croc stood on the bridge. He saw at the unconscious Ambush Bug and growled. He picked up the still loaded bazooka and hanged it around his shoulder before diving into the water underneath.

As a former member of the suicide squad he had been swimming in these waters before. He knew them like the back of his hand. He found a large steel pipeline that led from the prison to the other side of the swamp. It was a sewer line. Croc struck the top of the pipe with both his fist as hard as he could until it carved in he ripped of the plating. He then swam to the surface and took a deep breath before diving down. Even if the reptilian man didn't have a tail he swam just as elegantly as his animalistic counterparts. He swam into the pipeline and continued towards the direction of the facility. He continued until the pipeline went upwards where there was airspace. He took a deep breath and crawled up. The water here was shallower and it seemed to get shallower forward yet rapid but that didn't bother Croc. Most people would get sick and faint of the smell of feces and rot that filled the tunnel but not Killer Croc. Back in Gotham, the sewers had been his home. His sense of smell, indeed his entire body had adapted to the ammoniac over the years. There was no light in tunnel but Killer Croc's eyes were use to the dark. He let his acute hearing led the way. His plan was simple, follow the sewer lines until he came to Ragdoll's coordinates. He would destroy any obstacle and anyone in his way. The bazooka on his shoulders was for anything he couldn't.

Inside Belle Reve Scandal, Knockout & Ragdoll made their way to their intended destination, leaving a trail of unconscious bodies after them. Waller was wise to their plan and send waves of guards after them but the small corridors gave their numbers little advantage.

Scandal & Knockout took turns running in the front. The one in the front would get the heaviest of the guard's attack, the others would take care of anyone that got pass her. Whenever Knockout would get tired Scandal took her place to take the heavier hits and when Scandal got hurt or tired Knockout would be ready. Working tightly together is what made Scandal & Knockout to such a great twosome, both as fighters and as lovers. Fighting a bit back was Ragdoll. He started to feel a bit useless with the more powerful women fighting the worst. His style wasn't to rush head into battle it was to sneak up on them. Still he tried his best, snatched guards in his grip and crushed them.

They finally reached the steel door with ZX3.0 painted on it. The final squadron had been hard to kill so the trio was winded. The door was much bigger than they thought and heavily armored. Scandal walked up to the electrical lock. It had a keyboard and a retinal scanner.

"Ok, we need the right password and the right set of eyes and I doubt any of these guys has it". Scandal said (referring to the guards that lay scattered on the floor).

"Maybe I can…" Scandal was interrupted by Ragdoll putting his last explosive on the lock.

"Sorry, times are wasted" he said and they both stepped away from the door.

"Wont you need that later"? Knockout asked Ragdoll.

"Probably but we need it now too so…got to pick ones moment".

The door exploded and the three stepped in. on the other side was a bridge of steel grid leading to an elevator. They walked over and Scandal pushed the button that opened the elevators doors and the three stepped inside.

Once inside Scandal kept her thumb over the button it stood 3 on.

"So, are you guys ready"? She asked with a smirk.

"No but since when has that ever stopped us"? Ragdoll responded.

Knockout gave her beloved a reinsuring smile.

Scandal smiled and shuck her head mockingly at their suicidal ways before pushing the button and the elevator went down into the dark.

**Authors Notes:**

**Okay, I end the chapter here so that next won't be as long.**

**I know that Ambush Bug isn't a member of the Suicide Squad in the comics (nor is Shiv, Shrapnel or Rip Roar for that matter) but I just love the guy and wanted to use him in this story (don't worry, he is still alive).**

**Thanks to everyone that's been reading & supported this so far. **


	7. Into the Deep

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 7: Into the Deep **

_Dear diary, I was somewhat unsettled to go back to the Secret Six. I have never been much of a team player, part of why I was rejected from JLA. When I first heard my old team had been sent to the slammer a year ago I felt guilty for leaving them behind but that quickly past over. Until Peter Merkel came to me and asked me for help busting them out. He was so sexy I couldn't say no. We recruited some new baddies for the team. No saying if we keep them once this is all over. Icicle looks like something out of a lame role-playing game, still he is probably the most normal person on this team. Edison the Film Freak is geeky, disgusting and measly out of costume but in costume he is like a raging pedophile with rabies. Either way I don't like him. He has the tendency of going on my nerves. Killer Croc creeps me out. I am telling myself I have seen scarier guys but no one comes to mind. Every time he looks at me I feel like pissing myself. It is harder to break into Belle Reve this time around which might be because last time Amanda Waller lead us into a trap. The prison has a magic aura that prevents any teleportation into the building so I need to get in before I can teleport everyone home but first I have to fight a four-armed god from another planet. If I survive this I will kick Ragdoll's cute butt to hell._

The still demonic Black Alice fights Rip Roar on the bridge. She throws a pair of fireballs at him but Rip Roar redirects them against her, temporarily blinding her. Rip Roar runs up to her and punches her, making her fly several feet.

"Okay I am thru with this demon crap" Black Alice says before turning back into her normal self.

"You are a child, I love killing children" Rip Roar speaks with an inhuman voice.

Black Alice starts changing again. A mask forms around her eyes and a long black flaming mantle grows from her back.

"Thank you Nightshade" Black Alice giggles. 

The new god starts running towards Black Alice, ready to kill her off. Alice creates a large shadow in front of her that completely engulfs the Rip Roar. The shadow is actually a transdimensional portal that leads thru a dead dimension where he faces his deepest fears.

Rip Roar ends up in the frozen wasteland of Antarctica. He roars in fear and frustration before the dark portal behind him closes.

Back at Belle Reve Alice smirks victoriously.

At the same time Icicle & Shrapnel was battling each other. The locked fist and Icicle froze his arms but Shrapnel was stronger and broke free after knocking the ice villain dizzy with his head. Shrapnel than punched him as hard as he could making Icicle fall back. The metal man felt an annoying pinch in his side. It was Film Freak that had recently neutralized Lady Shiv shooting at him but his bullets had no effect. An irritated Shrapnel shot a sharp piece of metal at Film Freak, it cut into his hand and he dropped the gun.

"Fuck! This is the second time this night I am cut" Film Freak proclaimed in pain.

Shrapnel considered Film Freak harmless and turned back to Icicle that was now on his feet again. Shrapnel started moving towards him. Icicle shot an ice-blast at the 2,5 meter tall metal man. Shrapnel ones again broke free from the ice.

"You must be one of the dumbest soldiers I ever meet. Haven't you figured out yet that that trick won't work on me?" Shrapnel chuckled.

Icicle gave a devious smirk as a reply to his opponents taunting.

Shrapnel moved closer when he started to feel his arms being heavier and he was becoming slower but he didn't think about it. When he was just in front of Icicle he lifted his hand, ready to tear him down. To his surprise he couldn't lift it, he then fell on his shoulder.

"What, why can't I move"? Shrapnel shouted. He then tried to get up on his feet.

"You broke all the ice on you but not inside of you" Icicle informed him. "My ice also made its way inside of your metal body and right now the extra weight is ripping thru you".

A shivering Shrapnel managed to get to his feet but he couldn't move. Icicle turned his right and into a hammer and with one powerful punch to the jaw he managed to knock out Shrapnel that fell to the ground with a thud.

"Total…Batman…Moment"! Film Freak exclaimed in aw over Icicles victory.

The two was suddenly peppered by a barrage of riffle shots from a group of guards on prison roof. Thankfully they were too far off for the guards to get in a good shot.

Black Alice took notice and teleported up to the roof. Belle Reve's magic barrier only prevented her from teleporting into the place, she could still make her way all around the place.

Before any of the guards could react Alice enveloped them in a shadow portal, she than opened a second portal over the water and the guards fell thru, splashing into the water below.

Alice normally only killed criminals, she only killed civilians if they stood in her way. She already felt guilty over the ones she already murdered so she decided to subdue these ones in a less deadly way plus the Nightshade power didn't make her as ferocious as Etrigan's did.

Alice teleported back down to her teammates. "You guys okay"? She didn't wait for an answer. "Alright, let's make our entrance" she commanded and they moved forward to the prison.

Film Freak went up to Alice. "Hey what happened to your demon outfit? And why are you wearing something out of a Tim Burton movie?"

Alice grid her teethes in annoyance.

_Dear Diary, Film Freak is stomping on my last nerve, I fear I might kill him._

Scandal's, Knockout's and Ragdoll's elevator reached the third underground level. Knockout & Ragdoll stepped out of the elevator and Scandal used her persars to open a small hatchet in the elevators ceiling.

"Um, what are you doing"? Knockout asked Scandal as she made her way up.

"I am going to make sure nobody comes after us" Scandal responded.

She went thru the hatchet and stood up on the elevators roof. With one powerful swing she cut of the cable with her blade. The elevator immediately fell down and Scandal jumped off. Knockout cached her in her arms as they heard the elevator crash deep below.

Scandal wasn't sure if there was another way up but she knew that the last thing she and her exhausted friends needed now was another fight. Going blindfolded into danger was what separated Secret Six from all other mercenary teams. They were the only ones that was good enough and suicidal enough to do it.

The hallway was completely dark but Ragdoll managed to find a power switch.

"Let's lighten the mood here my ladies" he said as he pulled the switch.

As the hallway brighten all three gasped. "I think the expression Wow can be used in this situation" Ragdoll commented.

In front of them was a steel covered corridor with big square-shaped cells on each side with glass doors. The three started walking forward.

In the first cell they walked by was an old bearded man sitting in a meditative position. His hands and fetes were chained to the floor and the cell had firing arms in protective glass cubes in each corner. He didn't seem to take notice of the team.

In the cell next to him was a blue haired man in his early thirties. His hands were stuck to mechanical devices that hindered any movement and an electronic headband with wires up to the ceiling was wrapped around his forehead.

The young man smirked devilishly at them. "Hey lassies, looking for you comrade? How about breaking an old jailbird free and help you find her" he spoke with a thick British accent. Scandal raised a distrusting eyebrow at him.

"She is in the room on the other side of the cellblock young ones" the old man spoke with a monotone voice.

"Um, thanks" Knockout said and the three continued forward.

"You old fart, you ruined it" the younger man shouted at his fellow prisoner.

As the team continued thru the corridor they noticed that many of the cells were empty. Most of the prisoners that was there were alien to them. The only one they recognized were Major Force, Captain Atom's evil doppelganger. He was strapped to the same kind of equipment as the young man before and his cell walls were green instead of the other's steel gray. Major Force followed the intruders with his eyes but the rest of his body was absolutely stiff.

The team continued walking thru the corridor when Scandal suddenly stopped in front off one of the cells. Knockout & Ragdoll stood behind her to see the same creature behind the glass wall.

The monster had deep blue skin; gills covering its face and it had big jaws with razor sharp teethes. Small bolts of electricity sparked from its head. Its limbs was trapped in mechanical straps that ejected from the floor & ceiling. It was thrusting its body from side to side and roaring in anger.

"Free me, sacrifice to me. This your god Kamo commands" the monster spoke to them with a deep dark voice.

"Merkel remember our mission in Brazil against the society? Remember that we sprung Firestorm lose as a distraction? I think we can pull the same with this guy." Scandal spoke confidently as the leader she was.

Kamo roared disapprovingly at them. He hated how these lesser beings ignored his commands.

"That won't be necessary. I already got an escape plan" Ragdoll replied and turned to Scandal. "I got Black Alice back and once she is thru this place's magical barrier she will teleport us out of here".

The two girls stared confused at Ragdoll. "What"? Ragdoll asked.

"Well, it's just that your plan is less crazy than mine" Scandal replied still puzzled.

"Oh, that's a first" Ragdoll proclaimed.

"Are you sure you are our Ragdoll"? Knockout asked jokingly as they headed forward.

"Yes, I am the pretty one" Ragdoll replied.

Scandal allowed herself a quick smile. For such a long time she had seen nothing in Ragdoll but a depraved sickly psycho but now she felt nothing than admiration and thankfulness for her multi-joined friend.

The three finally came to a big double door at the end of the corridor.

"This must be the right place but how do we get in?" Knockout asked.

Scandal noticed a locker console. She ripped of the cover and studied the electronics.

"I think I can manage this, guys". Scandal switched some wires around and screws a contact. A green light flashes above the door, signaling the door was now unlocked.

The three opened the door. The large room on the other side was completely dark. The only light was a spotlight at the far end. In the spotlight they saw Jeannette. She was strapped to a metal contraption. Three thick steel wirers wrapped around her legs and body and a steel mask covered the lower part of her face, probably too hinder her banshees scream. She was surrounded by a series of glass doors.

"Jeannette"! Scandal shouted concerned. All three started running towards their comrade. Knockout of course outrun the others and with one powerful punch she broke the nearest glass wall.

The three quickly gathered around Jeanette that stared at them with blood-filled eyes. Ragdoll & Knockout tried to rip of the steel wirers but they were too hard. Scandal gently slid her blades under the bands that hold up the steel mask and slashed them off.

As soon as her month was free Jeanette shouted. "Scandal run! It's a trap."

As on a q several lamps in the ceiling lightened up the room.

Amanda Waller followed by six guards came walking in from a door to the left and four other guards came in from a door to the right. They rather quickly formed a barrier in front of the exit.

The three immediately went into a defensive mode. Scandal raised her blades up to her chest, Knockout braised herself and Ragdoll stood in karate-pose (it's hard to say if he was being serious).

Waller took a few steps towards them. "Mr. Merkel I admit that am impressed with how far you got with this farce but we both knew that you wouldn't succeed defeating me on my own home ground". She spoke as commonly as if she was on a normal business meeting.

"Huh, it was pretty stupid idea know that you mention it" Ragdoll replied.

"If you surrender now you will be escorted back to the asylum unharmed" Waller proclaimed like it was an offer. "As for you two…" Waller continued, turning towards Scandal & Knockout. "I am ready to oversee this insubordination if you agree to my previous offer and join Task Force X."

"We told you already, we won't be your lapdogs" Scandal boldly responded.

Waller sighed. "Why not? You have worked for me before".

"That was different! We chose to follow your orders, we weren't forced or threatened into it" Scandal confidently argued.

"Not to mention that you abandoned us" Knockout added.

Waller bit her lip. She knew she couldn't threaten the Secret Six to bend to her will. They would die before being forced into servitude but she still had one final card to play.

"You all got civilian close ones, it would be in their best interest for you to do as I say" Waller said, her words dripping in malice.

Knockout & Scandal became paralyzed. They knew Waller was referring to Liana. They also knew that Waller was the kind of person that would destroy people's lives for what she considered the greater good.

Ragdoll was also shocked but he did not just think of his stripper friend, he thought about Black Alice's dad. That sweet old man, he wouldn't be able to handle it if Waller put pressure on him. His fear turned to anger towards the woman that threatened his girlfriend's father. He rose up and pointed at the government women.

"Amanda Waller, if you come after our friends I swear I will hunt you down and kill you and there won't be a building on earth safe enough for you to hide in!"

Amanda Waller was first taken back by Ragdoll's death threat but she soon shot him a smug glare. "You won't do any of that Merkel." Amanda hand signaled the guards to take aim at Ragdoll. "Because you won't leave this facility alive".

Suddenly a wall behind the guards exploded and some of them were caught in the debris. Out of the clearing smoke, Killer Croc rushed the guards like a male lion attacking a group of hyenas. He grabbed two guards, he throw one of them at the wall (knocking him out) before biting the other one in the throat. He dropped the guard that desperately clung to his bleeding throat and preceded his rampage. Two of the guards started shooting at him as he was coming. There bullets managed to hurt him but they made no serious injury, Killer Croc suppressed the pain and in seconds he was over them, ripping them to shreds. He turned his attention to the nearest guard that was petrified with fear. The guard dropped his gun, now convinced it wouldn't help him. The reptile man grabbed by the west and was about to bite his head off when Waller shouted.

"Waylon Jones". Her voice was enough to get the killers attention, he looked at her and saw a detonator in her hand.

"May I remind you that you still have an explosive in your skull from your time in the Suicide Squad" Amanda Waller fearlessly spoke.

Reminded of his vulnerability Killer Croc froze. He didn't know what to do, should he comply or risking death by attacking her. He hissed at her in discontent.

Scandal took the chance while Waller was distracted. She runs towards her, wanting to slice her into pieces. Waller quickly reacted and pulled out a gun. She shot Scandal in the foot and Latina fell to the ground. Scandal grabbed her foot and grin in pain.

"I wasn't made leader for the Suicide Squad only for my politics child" Amanda Waller proclaimed as Knockout pulled Scandal back to the group.

"Are you okay Scandal"? Knockout asked her girlfriend in concern.

"I will be alright, love" Scandal responded. Her face was still grinning in pain; the bullet had obviously hit bone.

Waller motioned Killer Croc to go stand with his companions. Not knowing what to do he obeyed, slowly moving towards the others, not letting his sight of Amanda Waller. At least he had won them some time.

Alice, Film Freak & Icicle finally made it to the entrance.

"Edison, now"! Alice shouted. They only had seconds before reinforcements would arrive.

Film Freak threw a small explosive at the door (the same kind that Ragdoll used).

"Fire in the hole" Film Freak shouted right before the door exploded and the three run inside. The second they were in the hallway was overwhelmed by a dozens of guards. Icicle took a jump forward and shoots an ice-blast that covered everything & everyone in the room in ice except for him and his company.

"It's like The Day After Tomorrow in here" Film Freak commented.

Black Alice put on her earpiece. "Ragdoll, were in honey".

"Come any time" Ragdoll answered in tense whisper. It was not the reaction she expected to hear. She concluded that he must be in trouble.

She opened a shadow-portal and engulfed the entire team. During the duration of a few seconds they traveled thru the dead dimension, their minds twisting as they their worst fears was visualized.

Back in the basement level Amanda Waller was dishing out punishments.

"Since none of you will listen to the voice of reason, you two will be sent back to your respective asylums and you three, due to your insubordinations you will all be held in isolation on indefinite time".

"My voice of reason tells me to blow up an ice-cream truck" Ragdoll said.

Jeanette lifted up her head and was ready to say something when Black Alice's shadow-portal suddenly appeared in the room. Alice, Icicle and Film Freak came out of it. Icicle & Alice looked untouched but Film Freak was sweating cold after experience.

Icicle quickly reacted to the armed guards in the room and fired an ice-blast at them.

"Shot the intruders" Amanda ordered but she was too late. She was frozen solid from the neck down. Some of her guards were even worse off.

Alice bend own to Scandal. "Scandal, are you alright"? Alice asked half concerned.

"Well, I 'we been better" Scandal replied sarcastically.

"Hey, ice-guy or whoever, freeze these iron wirers" Knockout commanded and pointed at Jeanette's restrainments.

Icicle put his hands on them and froze them, Knockout could then tear them of Jeanette.

Jeanette almost fell to the floor but managed to stand up, her body was lame after being motionless for so long. She stared at Amanda Waller with intense anger. Nothing was more important to her than freedom and she felt nothing than hatred towards the one that had taken it from her.

Ragdoll laid a hand on her shoulder. "We don't have time for revenge dear Jeanette". He then turned to his girlfriend. "Alice, it's time to get away from here".

Alice simple nodded and engulfed the entire team in her shadowy cloak and in a matter of seconds they were all gone from Belle Reve.

After struggling a few minutes Waller managed to get her right arm free and she put on her earpiece.

"Warden, send a team down to Level three for me." She paused to sigh "Belle Reve has just had a breakout".

**Author's Note:**

**I want to point out that even if Kamo is a character from 52 this series takes place in the pre-52 universe. In this version Kamo is a god but he is not King Shark's father. In the future I will continue to use DC characters from 52, Elseworld stories & TV-Shows but it still takes place in pre-52. **

**Belle Reve's magic force field is something I made up because I wanted it to be harder for the team to get in (although I have not read much Suicide Squad so it might be described in the comics on how the prison is protected from teleporters).**

**For those that want to know, the old bearded man was Sensei (Ra's al Ghul's father) and the young British man was Manchester Black (of the Elite). **

**A big thank you to everyone that has read this story so far. **


	8. Party Tonight

**Secret Six**

**Chapter 8: Party Tonight **

The Secret Six came out of Alice's shadow portal and meet the sight of a giant dark mansion just a few miles from Gotham Bay.

They were all shaking of their chills from the journey when Scandal asked "What is this place, Merkel?"

"This dear Scandal is our new hideout" Ragdoll replied. "People you are all now Secret Six" he gustily proclaimed to the rest.

Film Freak smiled and shot his fist up into the air in celebration. "YESSS, oww knife cut" the pain suddenly reminded him of his injured shoulder.

The front door opened and there stood Catman, dressed in an orange robe and holding a glass of wine. He was smiling lightly, which was unusual for him.

Scandal walked towards him. "Thomas, it's great to see you aga…" she froze when she saw Liana coming out of the door. She almost got teary-eyed of happiness.

The happy redhead run out and hugged Scandal, she than gave her a long passionate kiss. Knockout went up to them and embraced them in a hug that lifted both of them off the ground. Liana broke her kiss with Scandal and kissed Knockout with equal passion before the two redheads kissed Scandal at the same time.

Behind his bandages Ragdoll was smiling at the happy three-way reunion. Icicle wrapped a brotherly arm around him. "You did it buddy, you did it" Icicle proclaimed.

"Not bad for a first mission as a leader right? Maybe I can lead a parade of circus clowns one day"? Ragdoll replied.

Liana took a few steps back to see everybody. "I am so happy to see that all of you made in out safe." That was when she saw that the Secret Six wasn't ok, all of them had bruises and cuts and their clothes were soaked in blood.

Catman noticed this too. "Maybe you all should get patched up before the party".

"There will be a party? I love parties" Icicle exclaimed.

"Yah lets puts some band aids on our flesh wound and open some bottles of beer" Film Freak said jokingly. They all went inside but Ragdoll, Scandal, Knockout & Liana stopped outside when they noticed that Jeanette wasn't coming. Instead she just stood still with a melodramatic expression.

Black Alice came back, not wanting to enter the house without her boyfriend.

"What is it Jeanette?" Knockout asked.

"I am sorry, but I am not rejoining the Secret Six."

"What, why?" Scandal asked concerned and walked over to her friend.

Jeanette sighed. "What I value the most in life is my freedom, probably cause I never had it in my previous life, but living in fear of imprisonment is not freedom. That's living in chains. I can no longer live as a criminal, neither can I live as a normal citizen but I think I can find another way of living and places where I can do that".

"It will be very lonely for you" Scandal regretfully said.

"I have been lonely for centuries dear, in comparison this will be a breeze" Jeanette responded with fake cheerfulness.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye" Scandal exclaimed reluctantly and held out a hand for Jeanette to shake.

Jeanette ignored her hand and gave her a long warm motherly hug. "For us immortals, a goodbye is just another way of saying see you later" she said reassuringly before pulling apart.

Jeanette turned to Knockout & Liana. "You two take care of her".

The two girls simple smiled and nodded.

Ragdoll crawled to the banshee. He wanted to say something but did not know what. Jeanette bent down to see him in the eyes. "Ragdoll…I don't know how I could ever, in a thousand life times thank you enough for freeing me. You risked your life for me, you have grown so much." Jeanette finished her sentence by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I did it to bring the team back together" Ragdoll somewhat coldly replied.

"Well it seems like you brought about a new team, hopefully it will do better than the one I & Bane's started" Jeanette chuckled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Black Alice frowned in jealousy. Jeanette turned her attention to her and went up to her. "Alice, I hope we meet again someday".

"Yeah, me too" Alice responded with a smirk.

"But if we do, please don't steal my powers" Jeanette said, remembering their first encounter.

"Or try to bash your head in with a rock" Alice joked, referring to their fight in Skartaris.

Jeanette sighed. "Don't get too involved in this life child".

She started walking away. "I'll never forget you dear friends, oh and if Deadshot returns tell him I said hey." Those were her last words before she disappeared into the night.

Ragdoll & the girls joined the others inside the house. They got their injuries patched up and put on their civilian clothing before Ragdoll & Alice started showing them around. They would all have their own bedrooms except for Scandal, Knockout & Liana that would have a large room together. It took only 50 minutes before Icicle asked what everybody was thinking, "can we not just start the party already?"

The party took place in the living room downstairs. The stereo played rock music chosen by Black Alice and there were cocaine and liquor of different kinds for everyone. Scandal walked away with Liana to talk a little and Alice danced with Ragdoll until her head started spinning. The two then sat down on the couch next to Knockout.

"This place is amazing Merkel, how did you find it?" Knockout asked him loudly as to be heard over the music.

"It actually belongs to gangster named Milos Grapa Junior" Ragdoll answered.

"Let me guess, he is buried in the backyard right now" Knockout said with a glee.

"No, he is just sleeping upstairs" Ragdoll replied.

Icicle that had listened on the conversation spit out his beer and stared at Ragdoll along with the puzzled Knockout.

"You mean that the owner of this place is not only a coldblooded gangster but that he still lives in this house"? Icicle asked.

"Yes" Ragdoll replied.

"Why haven't we seen him yet? Surely he must have heard us by now". Knockout added.

"Don't worry. You see this place has a curse, curtsy of Black Alice, that makes us all invincible too him. As long as we are inside this house's boundaries he can't see us, hear us or smell us nor can he notice any aftereffects of us." Ragdoll explained. "We could take a shit on the floor if we wanted and he would never know".

He took a sip from a bottle of beer. "Dimensional shifting spell I think Alice called it, or maybe it was dimensional sh(BURP)".

"Well, when did this spell come into play for us"? Icicle asked.

"The spell started working for you the moment I said YOU ARE SECRET SIX" Ragdoll responded with proudest.

Scandal & Liana came back from where they had been. Liana sat down on the end of the couch and started making out with Knockout.

Scandal leaned over Ragdoll. "If you ever involve Liana in something like this again I'll kill you" She whispered threatening to him. Ragdoll just nodded in response.

The party continued in over two hours and all seem to enjoy themselves (including Catman) except for Killer Croc. He was sitting motionless brooding in a big armchair, occasionally taking a sip from his bottle of wine.

Film Freak noticed and walked over to the reptilian man. He was the complete opposite of Killer Croc. He was drunk out of his mind and sweated from having danced so much. He put and arm over Killer Croc's shoulder. Croc growled irritated, he did not like to be touched.

"What is it Waylon, you're not a party animal?" Film Freak said and took a sip from his twelfth can of beer. "Hey, aren't you from the south? Can you sing us a song?"

Killer Croc ignored him which annoyed Film Freak. "Hey, what you did back there, blowing up the sewers to get in was pretty clever. Maybe you are not as dumb as you look".

Killer Croc could not take it anymore. His eyes widen, he swooshed out of the chair, grabbed Film Freak by the shirt, pushed him against the wall and snapped his jaws in front of his face. Film Freak felt a rush of pain and then a searing sensation. Slowly, he placed his hand on his nose only to discover it wasn't there anymore, instead there was his nasal cavity. Killer Croc had bitten it all off. He looked at the frustrated Killer Croc and then at the others that was all starring at them.

"Well, I guess now…I am the one who is as dumb as he looks" Film Freak said with a smile before he started laughing.

Killer Croc smiled a little and let go of Film Freak. "Hey, look everybody. I look like Voldemort!" Film Freak proclaimed and draw attention to his damaged face before starting laughing again. The other laughed with him (even Killer Croc gave a chuckle).

Liana laughed nervously. "Um, why are we laughing?" she asked Knockout.

"It's a psychopath thing, don't ask".

Film Freak turned to Killer Croc and dried some blood of his upper lip. "You, you are alright Croc".

A bit later the team ate dinner at the big dining table, obviously there for Milos guests since he didn't have a family.

It was a real feast with roasted ham, mashed potato, stakes, and various kinds of salad and of course a lot of booze. Killer Croc of course ate more than the rest. He could fit an entire ham in his jaws. Scandal & Knockout ate more than they done in over a year. It tasted so much better than the prison food they were served in Belle Reve.

They were all eating and the original members talked about what they done during the last year and the new members boast about their former exploits (some of them obviously feigned) as to seem though in front of everyone else, all except Catman. There were still too many unanswered questions for him to enjoy the night.

He slammed his palms on the table to get everyone's attention. "Maybe we should get down to business already" he stated in a serious tone. He turned to Ragdoll that was sitting next to him. "Let's start with our new mockingbird, do you know who he is?"

Ragdoll shock his head. "No. I came in contact with him a few months ago but I never meet him. He communicates only by audio messengers but the only person in this team he knows about is me. He only knows how many we are not WHO we are so he can't threaten or black-mail us, unlike you-know-Lex Luthor-who?"

"Hmm, maybe Scandal can do some research on the audio messengers to find out who sent them"? Catman proposed.

Scandal lowered her head solemnly. "Sigh, I can see what I can do" she said reluctantly.

"Do you know anything else about him?" Knockout asked.

"I know that he has a great insight into the newly reformed Secret Society and their current infrastructure. My best guess is that he is a Society member that doesn't like how things are working." Ragdoll responded.

There was a pregnant pause between him and the rest of the group. "If he is a member of the Secret Society it could be a trap. They might try to set us up for what we done to them before" Black Alice pointed out, she sounded concerned.

"I don't think so, if they wanted to kill us they could have done so while we were in jail" Ragdoll argued but the answer did not seem very reassuring for Black Alice.

Icicle leaned back and crossed his arms. "I don't like working for an employer that I don't know" he stated.

"Well, isn't it good than that you don't work for him, you work for me" Ragdoll replied in a cocky manner.

Film Freak smiled and pointed his finger at Ragdoll. "Aw, you did a Tyron Lannister right there dude."

"Who"? Ragdoll asked.

"Geek" Black Alice mumbled while taking a sip of her whiskey.

_So much for business _Catman thought to himself. 

The party continued back in the living room. Film Freak was chatting with Knockout & Liana.

"So I heard you are a stripper?" Film Freak asked Liana and took another sip of whine. "Can't you be a dear and show us some dance moves?"

Knockout grabbed Film Freak's color and growled his name. "Edison"!

Liana patted Knockout's arm. "No Kay, easy Kay, its okay". Liana stepped up on the living room table and started dancing like she had thousands of times on stage. She kept her clothes on but that didn't bother anyone in the room. Ragdoll, Film Freak & Knockout applauded & shouted while Alice whistled. Catman seemed unmoved.

Liana than extended a hand to Knockout. "Kay, you want to join"?

Knockout shot her wife a smile and went up on the table to dance. She first tried to mimic Kay's moves but soon find herself lost in all the fun and danced her own moves.

Meanwhile Scandal was sitting outside on a bench on the porch. She had a laptop in her lap and a can of beer next to her. She was really more of a wine person but a beer can was easier to carry.

The porch went around half the house. Icicle came into view from the other side. He was moaning and kept his arms around his stomach. He walked to the edge of the porch and puked before taking a few deep breaths.

"Can't keep down your liquor eh, Cameron"? Scandal teased.

Icicle that just now realized Scandal was there turned towards her. "Um no, no, it was the Greek salad. I can't take that oil." He retorted while scratching his neck.

Scandal simple rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer screen.

Icicle sat down next to her. "So, what are you doing"?

Scandal gave him a glance before turning back to the screen. "I am looking for a new dwelling for me and my wives" Scandal answered.

"Really, you won't be staying here"? Icicle asked confused.

"No, actually we will retire. Knockout & I will get new identities and go legit".

"What, why"? Icicle asked shocked.

"Because off Liana. We can't be mercenaries with someone at home waiting for us. Besides, Liana told me she gets worried every time I am away on a job" Scandal explained.

"I know what you mean" Icicle said with his head hang low. "I worry every time I leave my daughter for a job. That will never see her again and such".

"Hmm yes Isabelle, Liana told me about her" Scandal said. "Who is her mother"? Scandal asked interested.

"Artemis Crock, the third Tigress" Icicle responded. "She died and I couldn't even go to her funeral" he added.

Scandal thought back to the time Knockout died. She remembered the immense pain she felt at that time and how it made her broke wove to never use the get-out-of-hell card.

"I am sorry that happened" Scandal said somewhat down struck. She took a sip of her beer. "Huh, I hate warm beer" she proclaimed.

"Here, let me" Icicle said and touched the can with his index finger. Frost started forming along its bottom.

"Thanks" Scandal said with short smile. "To be honest I am a bit worried about Knockout. I think I can handle a normal life but Knockout is different, she grew up on Apocalips and only knows about fighting and making love" she confessed.

"Seriously"? Icicle exclaimed and looked thru the window behind them. Kay & Liana was still dancing on the table but now Alice had joined them, dancing somewhat childish. The girls seemed happy and the guys were encouraging them by shouting their names and applauding. If you looked at Knockout now you wouldn't believe the life she lived.

Icicle smirked a bit as he turned to Scandal. "I think you three will do fine. I know that humans can adapt and change if they are just determined enough and you chicks seem so passionate about each other that there has to be some determination involved".

Scandal smiled at him a little. "Thanks" she once again thanked him with a bit of a chuckle.

Icicle stood up. "No, I think I will call Isabelle's baby sitter and then I will catch some shun eye" he proclaimed. He moved to the door.

"Cameron" Scandal spoke up which make Icicle stop in his tracks. "Thanks for the talk, it's appreciated" Scandal continued.

Icicle nodded and walked inside. He came to the threshold when Scandal spoke again. "But if you think you can get into my pants by smooth talking me you are gravely mistaken"! She stated dominantly.

"You are a cold, bitter bitch Scandal. Just the way I like them" Icicle retorted without even looking at her before walking inside.

Catman & Film Freak stood in one of the bed rooms, looking at a sleeping Milos Grapa Jr., the house owner.

"Is that really him"? Film Freak asked.

"Yep that's Milos Grapa's son, Junior" Catman responded.

Milos was an old skinny man with grey hair and wrinkles along his face.

"Hey, if I get my brown jacket, a Theodora and a gun I think I can reenact Lee Van Cleef's killing scene in The Good, the Bad & the Ugly" Film Freak exclaimed while smiling sinisterly at the old man.

"Do that and I gut you" Catman threatened.

"Why, he is of no use to us" Film Freak loudly exclaimed.

"We need him more than you think. As long as he lives here no one will look for us in this place. Remember that we are only invisible too him, no one else" Catman explained.

Film Freak sighed. "Come on let's go and open another bottle of wine".

The two walked out of the room and down the stairs. Catman started to wonder if they shouldn't kick Film Freak out of the team, he seemed way too unstable (even for the Secret Six).

The clock was something around 03:00 and everyone in the house had gone to sleep.

Scandal, Knockout & Liana all slept tightly together in the same bed in one of the larger bedrooms. Scandal was sleeping in-between the two red heads. Liana had her arm wrapped around the brunette's chest and Knockout had laid a hand on her hips. Seen from above one wouldn't even se the bed.

Film Freak had passed out on the couch in the living room. He was snoring loudly and held a wine bottle to his chest. The bottle was open and leaked wine all over Film Freak's shirt but he was so deep a sleep that he didn't notice.

Icicle was sleeping comfortable in one of the smaller bed rooms. On the tiny table next to his bed he has set up a silver colored frame with a picture of him and Artemis holding their newborn daughter.

Catman was twisting & turning in his bed, trying to get comfortable. This was usually the time of his nightly stroll, a habit he picked up while living with his lions but his busted leg prevented him to take any such walks. He moaned in displeasure until he finally managed to sleep in.

Killer Croc had gone outside to the grassy lawn. He breathed in the chilly night air before he went down on all four. He stroke the wet grass with his nose.

As a child, his father had tied him up in the back yard where he had slept most nights until he was eight years old, when child services took him away. His childhood had given him a habit for sleeping outdoors from time to time.

He let his head slide across the grass until it lied flat with the ground and the rest of his body tumbled down. He rolled back and forth for a bit until he was comfortable.

Ragdoll was sitting on the floor in his bedroom. He had no lights on and the only light was the hellishly red glow from the casket he had in his lap. It was the same he used against the guards in Belle Reve. He stared at it as if he was hypnotized. He put a hand in the light and was pleased that it didn't burn him like it had his enemies, he could however feel its heat racing across his entire nervous system. He felt empowered touching it.

His door suddenly slammed open. He immediately closed the casket and covered it with a nearby blanket. He turned to see it was Black Alice standing there. Her eyes radiated anger and her shoulder muscles flexed in a threatening way.

"You, you dragged me back into this" Black Alice spoke darkly.

"Alice, what a joy to have you visiting me" Ragdoll exclaimed with poorly hidden fear and confusion. He had no idea why she was here or why she was so aggravated.

Alice got up right in his face. "You made me break into an asylum and the world's most secure prison to break out a bunch of killers"!

"You are a killer" Ragdoll intervened.

"Exactly" Alice said before kicking Ragdoll in the gut, making him fall to his bed. Alice then ripped the bandages of his face. "I kill criminals Ragdoll, evil people. I do not like to kill guards that only happen to have the nightshift when you decided to attack" Alice almost shouted at him. She then leaned forward towards Ragdoll's face. "You put me in that situation Merkel" she angrily proclaimed.

Ragdoll felt more and more confused over the entire situation. Alice was pruned to violent outrage but it had never been directed towards him, plus he had told her the risks they had to take before even asking her to come on his little undertaking so he didn't expect her to become this upset (on the other hand he knew little about women). Her words _"I kill criminals" _had edged themselves in his mind, they most certainly sounded like a threat and Alice often made good on hers.

Black Alice's harsh death-glance lightly eased up and to his everlasting relief she kissed him. "You better make it up to me" she said playfully.

"So you are not mad"? Ragdoll asked.

"I am pissed-off, yes but I am happy you are back safe" She replied before kissing him.

"Oh man, I love a girl that can kick my butt" Ragdoll said, he was the only person Alice knew that could sound both perverted and sophisticated at the same time.

Alice kissed him harder and their tongs reached in to the other's mouth. As they made out Alice started discarding her clothes and Ragdoll pulled of his shorts.

Ragdoll pulled away from the kiss to get some air. "Oh Alice, cover me in marmalade and lick my sca…" he exhaustedly said before Alice kissed him again. Their make out section lasted the entire night in the dark room where the only light was a hellish glow from under a blanket on the floor.

**Will the team survive without Scandal Savage's leadership? Who is the new mockingbird? Will Deadshot return? Can Scandal & Knockout be able to live a normal life? And what is the secret behind Ragdoll's casket…and can the author ever learn the difference between 52 and pre-52? Answers to these questions and many more will be reveled in further chapters.**

**Author's Note:**

I will now put this story on hiatus until I know the layout of the upcoming chapters, hopefully that won't take too long.

I know that Artemis only died in the new 52 and I realized that first after I wrote this but her death fits the story better. I will write another version of her death in a future chapter so things can be put into place. Once again I apologize for my limited knowledge and I once again remind people that a better writer should handle this but since no one else seems interested in writing Secret Six I do it myself . I also don't hope that I given the impression that Icicle's & Scandal's relationship is romantic cause it's not suppose to be, I tried to make them more like siblings because of their similar backgrounds & motives.

I thank everyone that has read this story so far and ask them to be patient with me for further chapters.

All reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
